Rovers and Robots in Disguise
by Phoenix710
Summary: The Rovers' anniversary is approaching, and they all begin plans for the party. In the meantime, a mysterious crystal is found in Canada, and Parvo wants it. He and Groomer join forces with the Decepticons, and the Rovers must team up with the Autobots.
1. Planning For The Party

**  
Rovers and Robots in Disguise**

**  
Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**  
Summary:**** The anniversary of the formation of the Road Rovers is approaching, and the canine heroes are getting ready to celebrate another year of being together. However, a mysterious crystal is discovered in Canada, one that contains huge amounts of energy. Parvo escapes from prison, and he is determined to make the crystal his. The energy of this crystal also draws the attention of Skywarp, one of the Decepticons. He brings the news of the crystal to his leader Megatron, and the Decepticon leader makes plans to acquire the crystal for his own plans of galactic conquest. The Rovers must link up with the Autobots, led by the heroic Optimus Prime, in order to prevent the two evil forces from accomplishing their sinister plans.**

**  
Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to either Road Rovers or Transformers. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. Transformers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Hasbro.**

**Hunter's song: 'You Are The Sunshine Of My Life'-Stevie Wonder**

**Colleen's Song-'Two Hearts, One Love'-Shania Twain**

**  
Chapter One: Planning for the Party**

Hunter woke up slowly, as the first rays of the morning sun came through his bedroom window. Turning his head slightly to the side, his eyes took in the sight of the most beautiful dog on Earth, Colleen. The lovely sable and white-furred Collie was snuggled up against him, sleeping peacefully. Before he and Colleen had met one another, Hunter had never dreamed that he could possibly find someone that could make him feel so wonderful. Colleen was his true soulmate…he'd known that from the day he'd first set his eyes on her. She was perfect for him in every way…beautiful, sweet, honest, and loyal. She'd always stuck by his side, even in the worst situations that they'd been in, and the chemistry between them had been evident from the very beginning. Hunter reached over and gently caressed the soft white fur on her cheek, slowly working his way down to her neck. With a light yawn, she slowly sat up and said, "Good morning, Huntie. Did you sleep well last night, 'luv?" The Retriever-mix smiled, and he replied, "I always do, Colleen…as long as I have you in my arms. I love you with all my heart, my English Rose, and I don't ever want to live a day of my life without you." Colleen's blue eyes lit up with the spark of love, and she replied, "You don't have to worry, Huntie…I'm not going anywhere. I promised that I'd always be with you, and I plan on keeping that promise. I love you too, Huntie-Wuntie…and you're the only one that I will ever love." Hunter gently pulled Colleen's body against his own, and then he kissed her deeply. Her hands began to smooth their way through the fur on the back of his neck and back, while Hunter wrapped one arm around Colleen's waist, and his other hand was running through her soft hair. Hunter said, "Colleen, I'd like to sing for you. The song is called 'You Are The Sunshine Of My Life', and it's a song that truly expresses just how much you mean to me, and how wonderful my life has been ever since I met you." Colleen replied, "I love to hear you sing for me, Huntie-Wuntie." Hunter smiled at his lovely angel, and then he began to sing for the beautiful female Collie that had captured his heart from the day they'd met.

_'You are the sunshine of my life  
That's why I'll always be around,  
You are the apple of my eye,  
Forever you'll stay in my heart_

_I feel like this is the beginning,  
Though I've loved you for a million years,  
And if I thought our love was ending,  
I'd find myself drowning in my own tears._

_You are the sunshine of my life,  
Thats why I'll always stay around,  
You are the apple of my eye,  
Forever you'll stay in my heart,_

_You must have known that I was lonely,  
Because you came to my rescue,  
And I know that this must be heaven,  
How could so much love be inside of you?_

_You are the sunshine of my life, yeah,  
That's why I'll always stay around,  
You are the apple of my eye,  
Forever you'll stay in my heart._

_Love has joined us,  
Love has joined us,  
Let's think sweet love.'_

Colleen had tears of pure joy in her eyes when Hunter finished singing, and she said, "Huntie…that was so beautiful. I could never be this happy with anyone other than you, and I'd like to sing this song for you, called 'Two Hearts, One Love, by Shania Twain." Hunter replied, "Colleen…for the special love that you and I share, that song sounds perfect." Colleen kissed her husband's lips gently, and then she began singing.

'_You are the moonlight I am the stars  
Together we light up the night  
You are the passion I am the flame  
We are both one and the same_

I am the taker you are the chance  
This is the rule of romance  
I am the seeker you are the find  
Together we are two of a kind

Two hearts one love beating together  
I am yours you are mine  
Two hearts one love always forever  
Standing the test of time

I can be happy you can be sad  
Together things are'nt so bad  
You are the sailor I am the sea  
The treasure of eternity

Two hearts one love beating together  
I am yours you are mine  
Two hearts one love always forever  
Standing the test of time

Here we are the two of us  
Nothing in our way  
Wanting you wanting me  
Everyday

Two hearts one love beating together  
I am yours you are mine  
Two hearts one love always forever  
Standing the test of time

You are the passion I am the flame  
We are both one and the same

Two hearts one love beating together  
I am yours you are mine  
Two hearts one love always forever  
Standing the test of time

Two hearts one love beating together  
I am yours you are mine  
Two hearts one love always forever  
Standing the test of time!'

Hunter said, "You truly are special, Colleen…there's no other female dog on Earth that could ever take your place in my heart. I'll never stop loving you, Colleen…not for as long as I live." Colleen snuggled her head against Hunter's chest, gently running her fingers through his golden fur. She replied, "I'll always love you too, Huntie. We'll be together forever." The two lovers hugged again, and then they heard Starlight outside the door. She said, "I'm sorry…I'll let you two get dressed before I come in."

Colleen laughed softly…her mother definitely was a special dog, and she could see where Hunter had gotten all of his great qualities. Just like Starlight, Hunter had a heart of gold, and he was devoted to her, their children, and to the other Rovers. From the day that she'd met Hunter, Colleen knew that he truly was the one for her. He made her happy whenever she was sad, he comforted her when she got scared, and whenever she needed someone to talk with, or a shoulder to cry on, he was always there for her. She leaned in and kissed him again, looking deep into his warm brown eyes. After they finally broke their kiss to come up for air, the two of them went in for a quick shower, before getting themselves dressed. Hunter then unlocked the door, and his mother walked in, all set and ready for the new day. She said, "Good morning Hunter." He hugged her, and then he replied, "Good morning, mom. I bet you're excited about the upcoming Road Rover Anniversary celebration." Starlight replied, "I am, son…and you all truly deserve it. You've done so much for the world, and yet you've all survived for this long, and managed to find true love at the same time. Speaking of which…Good morning, Colleen." The pretty Collie replied, "Good morning, Mom. I don't think any dog could ever make me as happy as your wonderful son does. He means everything to me, and I could never love anyone but him." Starlight hugged her daughter again, and she replied, "Yes, dear…Hunter truly is a joy. He's sweet, he's loyal, and he has so much love inside that golden heart of his." Colleen replied, "Well…I can see where he gets it from." Starlight giggled, and then she and Colleen went into the kids' room. They found Alex and Cassie putting a puzzle together, while Kayla drew a picture. Hunter came in to greet his kids, and then they all headed downstairs, so that Hunter could start up breakfast.

Blitz and Sam awoke to the aroma of bacon and eggs, with sausages and hashbrowns. Sam said, "Good morning, Blitz. How's the love of my life this morning?" The Doberman sat up, and he gently pulled his pretty wife into a hug. He replied, "I'm doing great, Sam. How are you, my dear?" Sam kissed Blitz, and then she replied, "Just like I always am when we're together…perfect. I could never love anyone other than you, Blitz." With a smile on his face, Blitz replied, "I love you too, Sam…and I'll love you for all the rest of my life." They kissed again, before heading in for a shower. Karina joined them once they had gotten dressed, and they headed downstairs.

Exile and Kasha were just coming out of the shower, and Kasha said, "Is beautiful day, Exile…our team has anniversary coming up, and I am so excited about party. Another year of saving world alongside my comrades…and being with dog I love more than anything. I will never leave you, Exile…I love you with all my heart." Exile pulled his wife close to him, and he replied, "I love you too, Kasha. Come, let us be getting Alek, and then we join our comrades for morning mealski…Comrade Hunter is making bacon and eggs." Kasha smiled, and then she and Exile walked in to their son's room. Alek was taking more and more after his father with each passing day, and it made Exile and Kasha proud to see their son growing into a fine young dog. He said, "Good morning, mother..and father." He went over and hugged his parents, and then the happy family of three headed downstairs for breakfast.

Once everyone had gathered in the kitchen, Hunter dished up the food, and Colleen said, "What's on the agenda for today, Huntie?" The Retriever-mix swallowed a mouthful of his scrambled eggs, and then he replied, "First, we'll go and pick up the food and decorations for our anniversary party, and then we'll come back here and relax until dinner."

**  
One hour later…**

The Rovers were heading to the mall, when a school bus passed. It was carrying children home from the morning session of kindergarten The Rovers stopped for a red light, and Starlight turned her head to watch the children get off the bus. One young girl stepped off, and she had just begun the trek towards her home, when a pair of men jumped out from behind a bush. The taller one said, "Don't make a peep, girly..or else!" Starlight said, "Hunter, those two hooligans are gonna kidnap that little girl unless someone stops them!" Hunter replied, "I'm on it, Mom. Colleen, I'll need you for backup." The brave Collie unbuckled her seatbelt, and then she replied, "I'm coming, Huntie…no dumb punk's gonna get away with taking a little girl away from her mum and dad!"

The two Rovers reached the scene just as the lead goon was about to force the girl into their car. Hunter said, **"LET HER GO, PUNK…OR YOU'LL DEAL WITH US!!"** The two goons whirled around, and they saw a pair of two-legged dogs, one of them a male Retriever-mix with golden fur, and the other one was a female Collie with brown and white fur. The little girl screamed, and one of the punks slapped her, hard. Colleen said, "You lousy punk…think you're so tough, hitting a little girl. Why don't you try taking me on?" The goon smiled, and he said, "Fine…you're still just a girl!" The punk produced a knife from his pants pocket, and charged straight at Colleen. The little girl watched the fight through the car's rear window, as Colleen launched a powerful spinning back kick to the call of **"HIYA…EMERALD!! DIAMOND!! RUBY!!"** Her foot cracked across the punk's jaw, and he went down like a stringless puppet. Hunter dodged a pair of knife thrusts from the other goon, and he then grabbed the punk, snapped his wrist, and kneed him in the gut, knocking him out. Colleen opened the door of the car, and she hugged the little girl. She said, "You're okay now, sweetie…those nasty blighters can't hurt you now." The girl hugged Colleen gratefully, burying her tiny hands in the Collie's soft fur. She said, "Thank you so much…can you take me home now?" Hunter walked up and said, "Sure thing, kid. What's your name?" The girl replied, "Erica. What's yours?" Hunter replied, "It's nice to meet you, Erica. My name's Hunter, and that's my wife, Colleen." The girl replied, "Wait…I've heard those names…you're both Road Rovers, aren't you?" Colleen smiled down at the young girl, and she replied, "That's right, sweetie. Huntie's the leader of our team…and a wonderful leader at that. I'm his second-in-command…and his happily-married wife."

The Rovers arrived at Erica's house ten minutes later, and Hunter rang the bell. Her mother opened up, and she said, "Erica, who are these two?" Colleen set Erica down, and the little girl replied, "Mama, this is Colleen and her husband Hunter, two of the Road Rovers. They saved me from two bad men that wanted to kidnap me." Erica's mother smiled, and she said, "Thank you both for saving my little girl…I don't know how I could ever repay you." Hunter smiled, and he replied, "You don't need to thank us…we were only doing our job. I hope you have a nice day." Hunter and Colleen left, and once they'd returned to the Street Rover, they resumed their trip to the mall.

When Hunter pulled the Street Rover into the mall's parking lot, he said, "After we get inside, we'll split up into teams. I'll go with my mom and Colleen, and we'll pick up the party banner. Blitz and Sam, you're in charge of getting the Arts and Crafts supplies. Exile and Kasha, you're on food detail. Shag and Muzzle, you can tag along with us. Once we finish shopping, we'll meet up at the Food Court, grab some lunch, and then we'll head home." Colleen said, "What are we gonna do after we get home, Huntie?" After a few minutes, Hunter replied, "I think…it's about time for you and I to have a nice family dinner on the beach, Colleen. Just, you and me, along with mom and the kids. After that, we'll spend some 'quality time' together…how's that sound?" Colleen laughed softly, and she replied, "I like that idea, Huntie…especially the dinner, and the last part." Hunter leaned in and kissed Colleen softly on the lips, and then they all headed into the mall, not having any idea of the danger that was waiting on the wings.

**  
Next Chapter: While the Rovers are having lunch at the mall, Parvo and Groomer escape from prison upon hearing about the discovery of a massive crystal in the remote wilderness of Canada. The crystal gives off massive amounts of energy, and Parvo wants to harness it to create the ultimate weapon for his plans of complete world domination. They break out and head for Canada to secure the crystal, but the crystal also attracts Skywarp, one of the Decepticons. He brings the news back to his leader, the evil Megatron. Upon assembling a strike force, Megatron heads to secure the crystal for himself, and he meets Parvo. After a rocky start, they come to an agreement: For Megatron's aid in getting rid of the Road Rovers, Parvo promises to aid Megatron in defeating the Autobots, and sharing the world with Megatron. The Decepticon leader sends Thundercracker and Starscream to the mall in order to observe the Rovers, but Starscream gets hungry for glory and fires on them. Two of the Autobots intervene, Prowl and Ironhide. The Decepticons are chased off, and the Rovers head off to Autobot HQ to meet Optimus Prime. Be here next time for Chapter Two: Trouble At The Mall.**


	2. Trouble At The Mall

**  
Rovers and Robots in Disguise**

**  
Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** While the Rovers are out at the mall, Parvo hears about the crystal located by a team of scientists in Canada. When he hears that the crystal contains massive amounts of energy, he and Groomer escape. The crystal also attracts the attention of the Decepticon named Skywarp, and he informs his leader Megatron. The Decepticon leader takes Starscream, Thundercracker, and Soundwave with him to secure the crystal, and they encounter Parvo. After some initial difficulties, they agree to split the crystal. Starscream and Thundercracker head off to find the Road Rovers and observe them, but Starscream decides to play with them. He attacks, and two of the Autobots arrive…Prowl and Jazz. They run the Decepticons off, and then they take the Rovers back to their base to meet up with their leader, Optimus Prime.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to either Road Rovers or Transformers. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. Transformers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Hasbro.**

**Hunter's song-'Our Love Is Here To Stay'-Rod Stewart**

**Colleen's song-'My Guy'-Mary Wells**

**Chapter Two: Trouble at the Mall**

Hunter and Colleen made their way into the craft store, with Starlight close behind. Colleen quickly found a large white paper banner, which was rolled up into a carrying tube. She looked at the price tag, and then she said, "Huntie, is this one big enough?" Hunter came over to look, and he said, "It's great, Colleen. I think this is just what we need. Let's go see how mom's doing." Colleen walked alongside Hunter, while he carried their paper tube. When they met up with her, she was examining the various pencils and markers. Colleen said, "Hello, mom. Do you need my help?" Starlight replied, "Oh…Colleen. I'm really not much of an artist, so I don't really know what to get for the banner." Colleen replied, "Don't worry, mom. Here…let's get these pencils here…and then some assorted non-scented markers. Also…I'll get some crayons for the kids, so they can draw some pictures to put up in the Rec room." Starlight smiled, and she gave Colleen a hand with carrying their purchases up to the counter. Once they were finished paying, they headed out to meet up with the others.

After the other Rovers had linked up with them, Hunter checked to make sure that everyone had what they needed for the party. Hunter said, "Good job, Blitz…sandwich meat…cheese…soda…water…ice…chips…dip…bread…and you stored it in the special cooler. Great." Exile said, "Now that we are finished with shopping, Comrade Hunter…can we be getting lunchski?" Hunter replied, "Sure thing, buddy. I was just thinking the same thing." The Rovers headed for the Food Court, unaware that they would soon face one of their toughest missions yet.

**Irongate Prison…**

Parvo had just finished eating his lunch, and he was now brooding as usual. The Road Rovers had fouled up all of his plans to date, and he was determined that it would never happen again. He said, "Those pesky mutts…they think they've finally beaten me. Little do they know…I plan on coming back soon, with the ultimate plan for revenge. Once I think of it, Shepherd's pets won't have a ghost of a chance." Groomer said, "What are you planning to do, General…take over a military base…steal nuclear weapons…or try to locate their headquarters and kill 'em there?"

With a sigh, Parvo replied, "I…don't know, Groomer. I have no plan right now…but once I get an idea…those mutts are **FINISHED!!"** Groomer saw that the news was coming on, and she put on her headphones. The headline report said, "Our top story now…a team of scientists from the Canadian Museum of Natural History has located a mysterious crystal up in the remote wilderness of Northern Canada. The crystal is roughly the size of a watermelon, and as you can see from the pictures, it glows with all the colors of the rainbow. Preliminary readings indicate that the crystal gives off enough energy to surpass the power output of twenty nuclear reactors, and that just a tiny fragment could power a large city for ten years…or an aircraft carrier for five years. The crystal's value is beyond comparison…and plans are to immediately send half to the Smithsonian Institute in Washington, D.C. as a gesture of international goodwill between the US and Canada, while the other half will remain as property of the Canadian Museum of Natural History."

Parvo had heard the broadcast, and he smiled evilly. Groomer said, "General…I love it when ya smile like that…it means that you've got another wonderful plan in the works." Parvo replied, "Indeed I do, Groomer…we're going to take that crystal, and harness its power to create the ultimate weapon. Once we destroy those accursed Road Rovers, the world will finally be mine. Let's bust out of here, Groomer…I don't intend to let this chance for complete world domination slip out of my grasp." Groomer replied, "Yes, General…one jailbreak, comin' up!!" She fed a virus into the main computer system of the prison, and then the two of them busted out. Parvo slammed a guard's head into the wall, while Groomer kicked another one in the head. They stopped at the armory first, and Parvo grabbed a pair of H&K MP5-A5 10mm submachine guns, and a Benelli M1014 10-gauge combat shotgun. He finished his shopping with an XM-109 sniper rifle, complete with 10x scope and ten clips of 25mm ammo. Groomer grabbed a pair of .357 Magnum handguns, and an M-4 Carbine rifle, along with twelve clips of the M-4's 5.56mm ammo. She also snagged a scope, an M-203 40mm grenade launcher for the rifle, and a pair of Ka-Bar combat knives. After they were stocked up, Groomer hot-wired a semi, and she crashed it through the armory wall. They loaded the trailer up with rocket launchers, rifles, grenades, and body armor. Parvo said, "Well…I think we've got enough. Groomer, let's go…we wouldn't want to keep them waiting." Groomer replied, "Aye-aye, sir." She hit the gas, and plowed right through the gate. Their plan was now in motion, and they were determined to see it through.

**Canadian dig site, 12:45pm…**

As she supervised the removal of the crystal, Dr. Michelle Banks brushed a few loose strands of her long black hair out of her face. She was the head of the Geology department for the Canadian Museum of Natural History, and her American counterpart from the Smithsonian, Dr. Richard Howe, was just finishing up making some final field notes. She said, "It's a lovely find, don't you think so?" Dr. Howe replied, "I agree, Dr. Banks…both of our museums, and the scientific communities that they represent…they'll benefit greatly from the studies of this crystal." Dr. Banks was about to reply, when a massive truck drove right into the site. Two people climbed out of the cab, along with several two-legged dogs. The bigger of the two humans had a metal helmet, along with a metallic hand and leg. The female also wore a helmet, and she donned a red-and-black bodysuit, and had long black hair. She said, "Hello, doctors…we've come for the crystal, so hand it over to us…or I'll order the Cano-Mutants here to 'persuade' you. In response, one of the workers rushed at Parvo with a shovel, only to be kicked into a tree by a Cano-Mutated Great Dane. Parvo said, "Now then…does anyone else feel brave…or should I say stupid?" All of the scientists put their hands up…except for Dr. Banks. She said, "You'll never get away with this, you monster!!" Parvo replied, "Oh…I beg to differ. You can't stop me…**NOBODY CAN STOP ME NOW…HAHAHA!!**…cough…hack…wheeze…ugh…**LOZENGE!!"** Groomer shot a cherry-flavored lozenge into his mouth, and he replied, "Ahhh..much better. Thank you, Groomer. Now then…soldiers, get that crystal loaded onto the truck, and we'll be off." The Cano-Mutants went to secure the crystal, and then Groomer said, "General…look, there's an F-15 Eagle overhead…it could be trouble." Parvo looked through the binoculars, and sure enough, there was an F-15 overhead…although it had a black and purple color scheme, and it didn't have the usual US Air Force markings. Parvo said, "So what…the pilot's probably just on patrol…but if he gives us any trouble, I've got a missile with his name on it!" He patted the Stinger missile launcher that he'd brought out of the truck, and before long, the jet flew off out of range. Parvo and Groomer returned to their activities, unaware that they were being watched.

**Decepticon Headquarters, under the surface of the Pacific Ocean…**

Skywarp flew over the ocean, and he broadcast _'Skywarp to base…patrol complete. I have news that Megatron's going to want to hear. Open up.'_ Less than a second later, Soundwave responded in his flat, emotionless voice _'Transmission received, Skywarp…extending docking tower.'_ The tower rose up out of the water, and Skywarp flew in through the door. He transformed into his robot mode, and made his way down to the command room. Starscream was there already, along with Soundwave and Thundercracker. Megatron entered, and he said, "Your report, Skywarp. Soundwave said that you have news for me?" Skywarp replied, "Yes, Megatron…I was flying over part of the Canadian wilderness, when I picked up energy readings that were off the scale. I flew down low enough to get a visual recording, and I saw a team of humans extracting a giant crystal from the ground. With the amount of power it contains, we could destroy the Autobots, and rule the galaxy forever." Megatron smiled, and he said, "Well done, Skywarp…Starscream, Thundercracker, and Soundwave…you three come with me. We shall go and retrieve this crystal, and use it to fully recharge our space cruiser. Afterwards, we shall convert the power of the crystal to Energon, and with it, destroy the Autobots forever!!" Starscream said, "Oh how lovely...Megatron's off on another of his ego trips." Megatron turned to face Starscream, and he said, "Watch your mouth, Starscream..or I'll rip out your vocal processor and melt you down for spare parts!!" Megatron decked Starscream afterwards, and then he said, **"DECEPTICONS…TO THE AIR!!" **Megatron and the other three chosen Decepticons flew off, headed for the woods of Northern Saskatchewan.

**Back at the crystal digging site…**

Parvo watched as his Cano-Mutants made steady progress in removing the crystal from the ground. When it was finally extracted, he walked over and examined it, marvelling at the brilliant glow from the crystal's aura. He said, "It's even more beautiful up close, Groomer. All this power, and it's mine!!" A deep, gravelly voice announced, "Wrong, fleshling..that crystal is MINE!! Back away, or I'll squash you like the insect that you are." Parvo turned around with his Stinger missile launcher aimed, and Groomer had her .357 Magnums ready to go. The Cano-Mutants swept the area with their laser rifles, and Parvo called out, "Who said that? Come out here and show yourself!!" A tall gray and black robot stepped into the clearing. His head was shaped somewhat like a military helmet, and he had a massive black cannon on his arm. Three more robots touched down, the first one being red and gray with blue hands, the second one was mostly blue, with gold highlights, and the last one was dark blue, with a clear window in the center of his torso, and what appeared to be a weapon of some type on his shoulder. The three new arrivals were each about twenty feet tall, while the leader was a massive thirty feet. He said, "I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons…and as such, I claim this crystal for use in my plans. Surrender it to me now, human…unless you want me to blast your companion into subatomic dust."

Parvo aimed his Stinger missile launcher at Megatron and fired, and the 70mm missile hit him right in the chest, doing absolutely nothing. Parvo stared in disbelief, and then Megatron said, "Prepare to die, fleshling!!" He raised his arm, and a bright pink glow began to build up inside his massive fusion cannon. Not wanting to be destroyed, Parvo said, "WAIT…I was too hasty..we can do this another way. I know of several energy sources on this planet, and in exchange for helping me in ridding the world of my enemies, the Road Rovers…I'll give you half of the crystal, and the locations of the energy sources I mentioned." Megatron took a few seconds to process Parvo's bargain, and then he said, "Very well, human…I'll agree to your terms. However…you must also aid me…I have my own set of enemies, robots like us, the Autobots. If they link up with these 'Road Rovers', they could threaten our plans…at least the Autobots could." Parvo replied, "Don't underestimate the Rovers, Megatron…they have a VERY crafty leader, and their second in command isn't one to be taken lightly either. They may only be dogs, but they're highly intelligent, well-trained, and they never give up." Megatron replied, "The Autobots are the same way. In fact, I'd like to learn more about them. Starscream, Thundercracker…head out and find these 'Road Rovers', observe them, and then report back to me. DO NOT do anything to attract undue attention." Starscream said, "As if you'd know about that, 'mighty' Megatron.." Starscream quickly went flying, as Megatron punched him in the face. He said, "ONE more of those smart remarks..and I'll make a toaster oven out of you!!" Starscream and Thundercracker took off, in search of the Rovers.

**Back at the mall…**

The Rovers were enjoying their lunch, but what they were enjoying most, was the chance to be together, especially with only a week remaining until the anniversary of the day when the original five Road Rovers had met. It was extra special for Hunter and Colleen…since it would be the anniversary of the day that they had fallen in love. Hunter said, "Colleen, I couldn't possibly imagine living without you. Ever since we first met, I've been closer to you than to anyone else…and I just wish that I'd told you sooner about how I felt. I've loved you ever since I first met you…and I'm so glad that destiny brought us together, because no other female dog could ever bring as much joy to my life as you do. I've got a song that I'd like to sing for you, Colleen…it's called 'Our Love Is Here To Stay', by Rod Stewart." Colleen smiled, and she replied, "Oh Huntie…I love that song, and to hear it from the only dog that I'll ever love…it'll be like heaven." Hunter kissed Colleen's nose lightly, and then he began to sing for her.

'_It's very clear, our love is here to stay  
Not for a year but ever and a day  
The radio and the telephone and the movies that we know  
May just be passing fancies and in time may go_

_But oh, my dear, our love is here to stay  
Together we're going a long, long way  
In time the Rockies may crumble, Gibraltar may tumble  
They're only made of clay  
But our love is here to stay_

_The radio and the telephone and the movies that we know  
May just be passing fancies and in time may go  
_

_Oh, my dear, our love is here to stay  
Together we're going a long, long way  
In time the Rockies may crumble, Gibraltar may tumble  
They're only made of clay  
Oh, but our love is here  
Our love is here  
But our love is here to stay  
To stay.'_

Colleen threw her arms around Hunter and kissed him when he finished, and the other Rovers began cheering, especially Starlight. Her son and daughter were so perfect for one another, and she knew that they would always be together. Colleen said, "Huntie…that song was so perfect for us…our love IS here to stay, and I've got one for you too, called 'My Guy', by Mary Wells. No matter what happens, Huntie…you're the only one that'll ever be in my heart." She kissed her golden-furred husband on the lips, and then she began to sing.

'_Nothing you can say,  
Can take me away,  
From my guy.  
Nothing you could do,  
'cause I'm stuck like glue,  
To my guy.  
I'm sticking to my guy,  
Like a stamp to a letter,  
Like birds of a feather,  
We, stick together,  
I can tell you from the start,  
I can't be torn apart from my guy._!'

Nothing you could do,  
Could make me be untrue,  
To my guy.  
(My Guy)  
Nothing you could buy,  
Could make me tell a lie,  
To my guy  
(My Guy)  
I gave my guy,  
My word of honour,  
To be faithful,  
And I'm gonna,  
You'd better be believing,  
I won't be deceiving,  
My guy.

As a matter of opinion,  
I think he's tops,  
My opinion is,  
He's the cream of the crop,  
As a matter of taste,  
To be exact,  
He's my ideal,  
As a matter of fact.

No muscle bound man,  
Could take my hand,  
From my guy.  
(My guy)  
No handsome face,  
Could ever take the place,  
Of my guy,  
(My guy)  
He may not be a movie star,  
But when it comes to being happy,  
We are,  
There's not a man today,  
Who can take me away,  
From my guy.

No muscle bound man,  
Could take my hand,  
From my guy.  
(My guy)  
No handsome face,  
Could ever take the place,  
Of my guy,  
(My guy)  
He may not be a movie star,  
But when it comes to being happy,  
We are,  
There's not a man today,  
Who can take me away,  
From my guy.  
(what'cha say?)

There's not a man today,  
Who could take me away,  
From my guy.  
(Tell me more!)

There's not a man today,  
Who could take me away,  
From my guy

Hunter kissed Colleen, never wanting to let go of her. She was sweet, beautiful, loyal…and he knew that she loved him with all her heart, just as he did with her. He said, "Colleen…I know that even if I searched the entire world, I'd never find anyone that could make me feel so warm inside. Whenever we're together, I feel like nothing can ever make me feel bad. Colleen, I love you, and I always will."

Starlight was about to hug them both, when a loud roar shook the building. A pair of F-15's flew overhead, and Sam said, "They're flying a bit low for those kinds of high-speed maneuvers…something's wrong, and I don't like it." Her concerns were warranted, as one of the jets suddenly accelerated to Mach 2.8 (2,156mph), and dove straight at the building. Less than a second later, the jet smashed through the skylight, and changed into a towering twenty-foot tall robot. He said, "My my…what a touching scene. Two little fur-covered insects in love…what a pity it'd be if I suddenly shot the little girl doggy." With a sadistic smirk, Starscream raised his arm and aimed his laser cannon, until his companion landed. Thundercracker said, "Starscream, what are you doing? Megatron said find the Rovers and observe 'em, not shoot at them." Starscream replied, "I AM observing them, Thundercracker. I'm gonna find out how well they can avoid getting shot, to see if General Parvo's concerns are warranted or not." Hunter said, "Whoa, wait a minute…you're workin' with Parvo? Where is he, you overgrown garbage disposal unit?" Starscream replied, "I'll tell you…**JUST BEFORE I BLAST YOU INTO A PASTY SMEAR!!" **Starscream fired, and Hunter dodged. The blast blew a hole in the wall, and Colleen said, "Are you all right, Huntie…that was too close." Hunter replied, "I'm fine, Colleen…but that was too close. We gotta get outta here, since there's no way we can take those two on without our weapons." They were about to leave, when Starscream said, "I wouldn't move if I were you…unless you want me to blast the pretty gold-furred female puppy." Hunter shouted, **"YOU LEAVE MY MOTHER ALONE, OR I'LL…"** He never got the chance to finish his threat, nor did he need to, since a pair of vehicles suddenly came through the hole in the wall that Starscream had created. Starscream said, "What the…**AUTOBOTS!!" **The two cars, one of them being a black/white/blue 1980's model Datsun Fairlady 280ZX police car, and the other one being a white Porsche 935 Turbo. Both of them transformed into their robot forms, each one being twenty feet tall. The first one to speak was Prowl, the one that had been in the guise of a police car. He was armed with a laser rifle, and shoulder-mounted incendiary missiles. He said, "That's enough fun for you two Decepti-creeps. Get away from the Earthlings, or I'm gonna turn both of you into spare parts!" The other one, Jazz, said, "Yeah…and whatever's left, I'll make ya into toaster ovens!" Hunter said, "I wouldn't even trust 'em as park trash cans." Starscream said, **"YOU'VE HAD IT, FURBALL…PREPARE TO DIE!!"** Starscream fired, and Colleen jumped on Hunter, knocking him out of the way. She said, "Are you okay, Huntie?" The Retriever-mix rolled onto his side, and he replied, "Yeah…thanks for saving me, Colleen." Jazz aimed his photon rifle and fired, hitting Thundercracker in the chest. He went down, and Starscream picked him up. He shouted, **"MISERABLE AUTOBOTS…WE'LL BE BACK!!"**

Hunter said, "Whoever you are..thanks. You saved our lives." Prowl replied, "That's what we Autobots do…keep Earth and it's life forms safe from the Decepticons. My name's Prowl, and my partner's name is Jazz." Hunter replied, "Nice to meet ya both…I'm Hunter, team leader of the Road Rovers. The female Collie next to me is my wife and second in command, Colleen. The Doberman is Blitz, and the female German Shepherd is his wife, Samantha. The male Husky is Exile, and the female Husky is his wife Kasha. The Kommondor is Shag, and the Rottweiller is Muzzle…and this here is my mom, Starlight." With introductions out of the way, Prowl said, "Let's get back to Autobot HQ…our leader Optimus Prime needs to know about the Decepticons, and once you meet him, we can figure out what to do." Hunter said, "Sounds great. You lead the way, and we'll follow in our own car." Before long, the Rovers set out with their new friends.

**Autobot HQ, two hours later…**

Having used the hyper-speed of the Street Rover, Hunter drove the vehicle into Autobot HQ, and he climbed out, along with the other Rovers. Prowl and Jazz transformed into their robot modes, and led them inside to the command room. Optimus Prime turned to face them, and he said, "I see that you've brought visitors. What happened on your patrol, Jazz?" The music-loving Autobot replied, "We were cruisin' past the mall, when we spotted Starscream and Thundercracker. When we made our way in, we found 'em hassling these humanoid dogs…they call themselves Road Rovers." Optimus replied, "Hmmm…I've heard of them in the news before. They're an elite anti-terrorist force created by Professor William Shepherd…a brilliant idea. Which one of you is the leader?" Hunter stepped up, and he said, "That would be me, Optimus. My name's Hunter." He introduced the others, and then Prime replied, "A pleasure. Now then…what were Starscream and Thundercracker doing?" Jazz and Hunter related to Optimus about the Decepticon alliance with Parvo, and their plans for the crystal. Optimus said, "We have to stop the Decepticons, and this Parvo of yours…but first, I think we should meet up with your Master. We'll go to your base of operations, so you can gear up. After that, we'll head out and stop the Decepticons and Parvo. Jazz, Prowl, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Mirage, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Wheeljack, and Trailbreaker, you're with me. The rest of you, stay here unless I radio for backup. **AUTOBOTS, TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!!"**

Prime and the other Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes, and the Rovers climbed back into the Street Rover. Together, they headed back to Road Rover HQ, to form a plan against Parvo and Megatron.

**Next Chapter: The Rovers and Autobots arrive at Road Rover HQ, and the two teams form an alliance to save the world. The Master finds that Decepticons and Cano-Mutants are attacking a powerplant nearby, so the Autobots and Rovers head out to stop them. Be here next time for Chapter Three: A Heroic Alliance.**


	3. A Heroic Alliance

**  
Rovers and Robots in Disguise**

**Story by: ****Phoenix710**

**Summary:****The Rovers and their Autobot allies journey to Road Rover HQ to bring The Master up to speed on Parvo's alliance with the Decepticons, and what the villains plan to do. While Optimus Prime and Professor Shepherd exchange information on their enemies, Hunter and Colleen head to their room for a brief respite. A few hours later, The Master calls the Rovers into action again, when he spots a joint Cano-Mutant/Decepticon attack on a nearby powerplant. The Rovers gear up, and head out with the Autobots to stop the attack.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to either Road Rovers or Transformers, or to any of the characters from either series. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are properties of Warner Brothers. Transformers and all associated characters, are properties of Hasbro. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Hunter and Colleen's duet: 'Suddenly Love'-Lea Salonga and Ariel Rivera**

**Fight theme: 'Rise'-Origa**

**Chapter Three: A Heroic Alliance**

While the Autobots drove towards Road Rover HQ, Bumblebee clicked his communications frequency over to Hound. Bumblebee's vehicle mode was a yellow 1980's Volkswagen Beetle, and he specialized in spy work. Hound's vehicle mode was a green US Army jeep, and he was a recon specialist. Hound could project holograms at will, which made him a valuable asset against the Decepticons. Bumblebee said, "Hound, did you dig up any info on the Road Rovers before we left the base, or anything regarding their enemy, Parvo?" Hound replied, "Yeah, I did some reading, Bumblebee. The Rovers were created by Professor William Shepherd to combat international terrorism, and each one was hand-picked for a specific skill. Hunter is incredibly fast, and he's a born leader. Colleen, Hunter's wife…she's the second-in-command. She's also a highly-skilled martial artist in the Earth fighting style known as Karate, and she's a skilled medic and tactician. Blitz was chosen for his super claws and teeth. Exile was picked for his strength and vision, along with his mechanical skills. Shag was picked for strength as well, and from what I've heard, he can pull a bunch of stuff out of his fur. The other two females, Samantha and Kasha, they were added to the team a few years ago. As for Muzzle, he's actually the pet of Professor Shepherd…and his real name is Scout. Parvo and his then-accomplice Jeffrey Otitus messed him up really bad with a failed Cano-Mutator, and Hunter saved him from a dog that tried to attack him when they met. They've been best friends since, and Colleen is the only other member of the team that's closer to Hunter than Muzzle. As for Parvo, he blew up Shepherd's lab with a bomb and stole the plans for Shepherd's TransDogmafier, which he used to make the Cano-Mutator, a machine that turns normal dogs into slobbering, mindless beasts." Bumblebee replied, "Wow…you really got a lot of info out of Teletraan-1. Thanks, Hound."

Teletraan-1 was the supercomputer built into the Autobots' ship, The Ark, which was now used as their Headquarters on Earth. It had crashed into the side of a volcanic mountain millions of years ago, and when the volcano erupted, it awoke the Transformers inside, after Teletraan-1 repaired them. Hunter called in, "We're here, everybody. Make sure to wipe off your tires before heading in. We've got permission to park." Hunter parked the Street Rover in the vehicle bay, and the Autobots rolled in seconds later. When the kids came out, Kayla asked, "Mom, why are those cars and trucks here?" Colleen replied, "They're actually a race of alien robots called the Autobots, honey. General Parvo's linked up with their enemies, the Decepticons, so we have to stop them. Don't worry though, they won't hurt you." Optimus Prime and the other Autobots transformed into their robot modes, and Kayla hid behind her mother, along with her brother and sister. Optimus looked down, and he said in his most reassuring tone, "Don't be afraid…I haven't come to harm you. We Autobots are sworn to protect all life on Earth." Colleen said, "It's okay, sweetie. Optimus is on our side. He and the other Autobots are here to help us fight Parvo and the Decepticons." Kayla emerged from behind her mother, and she said, "My name's Kayla…Colleen's younger daughter. The other two here are my brother Alex, and my older sister Cassie." Exile's son Alek introduced himself, and so did Blitz and Sam's daughter Karina. Optimus replied, "It's my pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." Bumblebee stepped up next, followed by Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, Mirage, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Hound, and Trailbreaker.

Optimus was the largest of the Autobots, standing at thirty feet tall. His head was a dark indigo blue, with sky-blue eyes and a silver faceplate where his mouth would be if he were human. His upper body was red, and his legs were the same dark blue as his head and hands. Bumblebee was the smallest Autobot, standing at ten feet tall. He was small, but certainly had no lack of courage. Mirage was able to make himself invisible at will, and he was armed with a shoulder-mounted missile, along with an electro-magnetic disruptor rifle. Ironhide carried twin pulse pistols, while Ratchet was equipped with a laser pistol. Wheeljack had a pair of panels on the sides of his head that lit up blue when he spoke, and he had a powerful multi-purpose cannon mounted on each shoulder. They could fire electro-magnetic shells, incendiary rockets, or plasma sabot rounds. Wheeljack was also armed with a plasma rifle. Trailbreaker carried a particle beam rifle, and could project a forcefield. Hound had a beam sniper rifle, and a shoulder-mounted missile. He could project holograms, and he demonstrated this ability for the children, as he showed them some of Earth's most beautiful sights, like the Grand Canyon, the Great Barrier Reef, the Eiffel Tower, Big Ben, and many others. Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Exile were soon having a fascinating talk about the differences between Earth technology and the technology of the Autobots' homeworld, Cybertron. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were twin brothers. Sunstreaker was a bright yellow, while Sideswipe was red. Optimus said, "Hunter, Colleen…if it's alright with you, I'd like to take your children out for a ride, as my way of showing them that I can be trusted. I assure you, no harm will come to them." Colleen replied, "I think that's a bloomin' wonderful idea, don't you, Huntie?" The Retriever-mix replied, "Sure, I don't see why not." Together, Hunter and Colleen helped the kids up, and once they'd all buckled themselves in, Optimus asked, "So, where would you like to go?" The kids all answered **"ICE CREAM!!"**

Optimus drove slowly up the exit ramp, got on the highway, and drove off into the city. When they arrived at the ice cream stand, Alex and Cassie both ordered vanilla, while Kayla ordered peanut butter. Karina ordered strawberry, and Alek ordered a root beer float. They all received weekly allowances from their parents, which they used a small portion of to purchase their ice cream. They all got their goodies, and then they sat down on the nearest table to eat their treats, while Optimus kept a watchful eye on them. When they'd finished eating, Optimus lowered a set of steps on both sides of his semi-truck cab, and the kids climbed in and buckled up. Alex said, "Thanks, Prime. You're really cool, and I wish I could be there to see Parvo's face when you show up." Optimus replied, "I appreciate the compliment, Alex…but Autobots cannot harm humans, not even Parvo. I can scare him, but that's about it. The rest is up to your mother and father…and the other Rovers. What would you like to do now?" Alex replied, "Do you know how to play basketball?" Optimus replied, "In fact, yes. I've watched Earth sports broadcasts, so I've seen how the game is played." Alex replied, "Great! How about if you, Bumblebee, Jazz, Hound, and Trailbreaker play against us kids?" Prime replied, "Sounds like fun. Optimus called ahead to inform the others, and they were outside waiting for him when he pulled up. Jazz was spinning a basketball on his finger, while the other three Autobots that Prime had picked waited.

The kids hopped out and went inside to talk to their parents. Colleen hugged her kids, and she asked, "How was your little outing?" Kayla replied, "It was great, mom! Optimus even agreed to play basketball with us!" Colleen smiled, and she replied, "I told you he wasn't scary. Now go run along and have fun." The kids dashed off, and when they came out, Prime said, "Well then…let's get this game started." The Autobots and the young Cano-Sapiens played a full game, with the final score being 100-99, in favor of the kids. Alex had ducked in between Hound's legs, passed the ball to his sister Cassie, who had then proceeded to dunk it for the win. Prime said, "That was a great game, and I really enjoyed actually being able to have some fun between battles. Speaking of which, I need to head inside and speak with Professor Shepherd. Hound and Bumblebee, watch the kids while I'm gone." The two Autobots nodded, and while Bumblebee began telling a story, Hound provided holograms to make it look like they were really there. It was the story of the rainbow crystal caves on the planet Darexus, which the Autobots had discovered long before coming to Earth.

Optimus walked up to where Hunter and Colleen were waiting for him, and Hunter said, "Excuse me, Optimus…our Master would like to speak to you in the Mission Control Room. I'll guide you up there, and then I'm gonna go and take a rest with Colleen, until our recon satellites find out where Parvo and the Decepticons are." Optimus patched a call to the rest of his troops. He said, "Autobots, wait there for me. I'll call you when it's time to roll." The other Autobots acknowledged their leader's orders, and then they went back to their previous activities and conversations.

Hunter and Colleen guided Prime up to the Mission Control Room, and Colleen said, "Optimus Prime's 'ere to see you, Master. Huntie and I are gonna go have a little quiet time in our room, until you find out where those Decepticon blighters are." Professor Shepherd replied, "Very well, Colleen. I'll see you later." Colleen and Hunter left, and Professor Shepherd said, "Welcome to Road Rover Headquarters, Optimus Prime. My name is Professor William Shepherd, the creator of the Road Rovers." Prime replied, "I've heard of your work, and the exploits of your team, Professor. It's an incredible feat of science…and it truly is an honor to meet you. Your Rovers truly are a credit to this planet. They're loyal, heroic, and honorable..and I look forward to working with them in stopping Megatron and Parvo. Speaking of which, I'll display the data on Megatron here." Prime punched in some commands, and then he fed data from his memory into the base's computer. A picture of Megatron came up, along with his powers, and the abilities of the other Decepticons. Professor Shepherd looked over the information, and then he said, "Megatron…he certainly looks and sounds like a formidable enemy. I'll have the Rovers use extreme caution." Prime replied, "That's an excellent idea. There are smaller Decepticons, namely Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, and Laserbeak, that your Rovers would have a decent chance to defeat. Rumble and Frenzy are roughly human-sized, Ravage is a robotic jaguar, and Laserbeak is a robot condor. They're the minions of Soundwave, housed inside the compartment in his chest. Now then, this Parvo…I've heard from Hunter that he kidnapped your dog Scout, years ago. What exactly happened?"

Professor Shepherd replied, "It all started when I found a stray cat in my yard. That cat would eventually become Parvo." Optimus replied, "How is that possible…a cat becoming a human?" Professor Shepherd replied, "He's actually still part cat. He coughs up hairballs, and he's also got feline ears under his helmet. Anyway…my former lab assistant Jeffrey Otitus ran 'Boots' the cat through the Transdogmafier…or a badly copied one. He became Parvo, and then they kidnapped my dog, Scout. He was put through the machine, and became a straightjacketed mess. Some day…I intend to see Parvo put PERMANENTLY behind bars for his crimes." Prime replied, "I also intend to end Megatron's threat to this planet and every other world forever. He's destroyed numerous planets, draining their energy resources, and destroying their entire populations. Megatron must be stopped…no matter the cost." Professor Shepherd and Optimus Prime shook hands, or rather, Professor Shepherd shook Prime's index finger, since Prime's hands were big enough to crush a car. While the two of them continued their discussion, and their experiences against their enemies, Hunter and Colleen were enjoying some much-needed quality time.

**Hunter and Colleen's room…**

As he made his way into the bedroom that he and Colleen shared, Hunter saw his mother follow them inside. Starlight said, "Hello, son. When are you going to be heading out?" Hunter replied, "Not until we figure out where Parvo and Megatron are gonna attack next, mom. Prime's still down in the Mission Control Room speaking with The Master. When we get a firm fix on where Parvo and the Decepticons are, we'll head out and stop them. In the meantime, Colleen and I need a little bit of rest." Colleen smiled at him at the mention of the word 'rest', and he returned her smile. Starlight laughed, and she replied, "I'll see you two later…have fun!"

Once the door closed, Hunter locked it, and then he pulled Colleen close, kissing her deeply. Her hands began to gently rub up and down his chest and stomach, while Hunter ran one hand through her hair, and the other one was making its way up and down her back. Hunter said, "Colleen…my sweet English Rose…I never, ever want to be without you. I love you with every last fiber of my soul itself, and I will never stop loving you, Colleen." The beautiful blue-eyed Collie replied, "I love you too, Huntie…and I promise that nothing will ever take me away from you. You're my first love, and my only love…and I promise you from the bottom of my heart, that our love will last for all eternity."

Hunter kissed Colleen again, and then he said, "Colleen, I'd like to sing a duet with you, to 'Suddenly Love'. Colleen smiled, and she replied, "Oh Huntie…I love that song!" Hunter took Colleen's hands in his, and their eyes met, as they began to sing.

Colleen:  
_'Ohh..._

_Hunter:_  
_For much of my life  
I have been all alone  
Too strong to need someone else_

_Colleen:  
For much of my life  
Gentle breezes have blown me away  
For somebody else_

_Both:  
Suddenly, love comes calling  
Love comes falling_

_Hunter:  
And I'm transported to heavens above_

_Both:  
Suddenly, love comes yearning  
Love comes burning_

_Hunter:  
And I found myself  
Suddenly, me_

_Colleen:  
When I turn around  
And suddenly, you_

_Both:  
Took me by surprise  
Suddenly, love_

_Hunter:  
For much of my life  
I have gone my own way  
Too far to feel any need_

_Colleen:  
For much of my life  
I've been happy to stay  
Alone in my heart and indeed_

_Both:  
Suddenly, love comes calling  
Love comes falling_

_Hunter:  
And I'm transported to heavens above_

_Both:  
Suddenly, love comes hoping  
Love comes coping_

_Hunter:  
And I found myself  
Suddenly, me_

_Colleen:  
Out of the blue  
You appear_

_Both:  
And I look into your eyes  
Suddenly, love_

_(Instrumental)_

_Hunter:  
Never again will I say ever more  
Heaven has plans of its own_

_Colleen:  
Never again will I say ever more  
Heaven has made sure that I'm not alone_

_Colleen:_

_For much of my life_

_Hunter:  
For much of my life  
With so much still to go _

_So much still to go  
I know that I'll not see them through  
Ohh..._

_For much of my life  
For much of my life I have nowhere to go  
As long as I go there with you_

_Both:  
Suddenly, love comes calling  
Love comes falling_

_Hunter:  
And I'm transported to heavens above_

_Both:  
Suddenly, love comes yearning  
Love comes burning_

_Hunter:  
And I found myself  
Suddenly, me_

_Colleen:  
When I turn around  
And suddenly, you_

_Both:  
Took me by surprise_

_Hunter: Ohh..._

_Colleen:  
When I look into your eyes_

Both:  
_Suddenly, love'_

After the song was finished, Colleen and Hunter kissed again, before they slowly began making their way over to their bed. Colleen sank down onto the mattress, with Hunter following close behind. He said, "Colleen…you are so incredibly beautiful, and I'm so glad that fate allowed us to be together. I could never find happiness like this with anyone other than you, my angel." Colleen replied, "My heart would be an empty void if I ever lost you, Huntie..there's no other male dog on Earth that I could ever love, as much as I love you." Hunter kissed her one more time, and the two of them soon lost themselves in the fiery heat of their passion. Once they were finished, Hunter and Colleen went in to take a shower, and then they changed the bed, put on fresh sheets, and climbed in to take a nap. They spent the next few hours happily curled up in each others' arms.

**Road Rover Mission Control…**

On the main satellite monitor, Professor Shepherd and Optimus Prime both noticed a flashing red icon…and that meant trouble. Professor Shepherd zoomed in, and before long, he spotted what looked like a scene out of a war movie. He said, "This looks bad…that's the Bayshore Power Plant." Optimus spotted Megatron on the monitor, alongside Parvo, Groomer, and Soundwave. He said, "Decepticons. In that case, it's time to get ready." He activated his communicator, and then he said, "Autobots, meet me here in the Mission Control Room." Professor Shepherd summoned the Rovers, and they arrived right alongside the Autobots. Professor Shepherd said, "Here's our situation, Rovers…Parvo and Megatron are attacking the Bayshore Power Plant, which supplies most of the energy for this region. You must stop them, or the entire region will be paralyzed. Be careful, and leave the Decepticons to Optimus Prime and his troops. Good luck, and come home safely!" Hunter gave his rallying call of **"LET'S HIT THE ROAD, ROVERS!!"**Optimus said, **"AUTOBOTS, TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!!"**

Right before Optimus left, Kayla said, "Optimus, when you see that big bully Megatron, could you turn him into a Jungle Gym for me?" Prime replied, "I'll do my best, Kayla. Take care of yourself, and I'll see you soon." The kids all hugged their parents, and then the Autobots took off.

**Bayshore Power Plant…**

Starscream was keeping an eye on the humans that they'd captured, while Soundwave supervised the work of Rumble and Frenzy, as they used the energy stored in the plant's generators to make Energon cubes. Energon was the substance that powered the Transformers, and the Decepticons intended to drain Earth completely dry of all the energy that it possessed. The Insecticons Kickback, Shrapnel, and Bombshell, were milling around near the front gate. Kickback transformed into a robotic grasshopper, Shrapnel's alternate form was a beetle of some sort, and Bombshell's was a stag beetle.

Parvo turned to face Megatron. He asked, "Tell me why we're wasting our time stealing energy, when we could be studying the crystal back at my…OUR base…or planning an attack against those miserable Road Rovers. Or do just enjoy bullying humans and wasting precious time?" Megatron replied, "Do NOT test me, fleshling…I can easily destroy you and your 'charming' assistant with less effort than it would require for me to stomp one of these pathetic humans into the ground. As for these Road Rovers, I shall destroy them all, AFTER I rip off Optimus Prime's head." Parvo replied, "I will destroy the Road Rovers, Megatron…that was part of our agreement. The Rovers are mine, and you get the Autobots. DON'T try and make changes, or the deal is OFF!!" Megatron picked Parvo up, and lifted him up to eye level…thirty feet off the ground. Groomer aimed her gun at Megatron, and the Decepticon leader said, "Put it down, human…or your precious General gets to play Humpty-Dumpty!! **HAHAHA!!"**

Starscream said, "Megatron, that joke was as horrible as your plans…why don't you stick to what you specialize in…being a swaggering, overbearing tin-plated dictator with delusions of godhood…not to mention the fact that you're a few transistors short of a motherboard…**AAAHHH!!"**Starscream was blasted by Megatron, and it sent him flying right into a water tower. Thundercracker flew over, and he started repairing his loud-mouthed partner.

Groomer lowered her gun, and the Cano-Mutants did the same. Megatron then hurled Parvo at Groomer, and when his body slammed into her, she fell on her rear, right into a mud puddle. Megatron was about to say something else, when Rumble shouted, **"AUTOBOTS!!"**

Megatron looked up, and sure enough, Optimus Prime was charging straight at them, along with several other Autobots. He shouted, **"DECEPTICONS, PREPARE FOR BATTLE!!" **Optimus slammed through the gate, crushing the Insecticons in the process. Colleen leaned out the passenger side window, and she said, "Comin' through!!"

Hunter jumped out with his assault rifle ready, and the other Rovers did the same. Hunter said, "Colleen, Blitz, Sam, you're with me. We'll deal with the Cano-Mutants on the right. Exile, Kasha, Shag, take out the goons on the left…and DO NOT engage the Decepticons, unless you somehow find one that's small enough." The other Rovers flashed Hunter the thumbs-up, and then they split into their assigned attack teams. Optimus Prime and the other Autobots transformed, and the battle was on.

_'I'm a soldier, meaning that I'm  
Both the defendent and the judge  
I'm standing on both sides of the fire  
Going around turns, overtaking death and life  
I'm running to fight with the shadow of a lie_

_No matter how many threads deception would weave  
Truth will show its face of light_

_Save your tears  
for the day  
when our pain is far behind  
on your feet  
come with me  
we are soldiers stand or die_

_Save your fears  
take your place  
save them for the judgement day  
fast and free  
follow me  
time to make the sacrifice  
we rise or fall_

_I'm a soldier, born to stand  
in this waking hell I am  
witnessing more than I can compute_

_pray myself we don't forget  
lies, betrayed and the oppressed  
please give me the strength to be the truth_

_people facing the fire together  
if we don't, we'll lose all we have found_

_Save your tears  
for the day  
when our pain is far behind  
on your feet  
come with me  
we are soldiers stand or die_

_After a dream to the edge of a chasm  
Only that way can the world be saved_

_Don't you cry,  
Hide the tears,  
Because a new day will start  
Your fire  
Will be heated  
By thousands of hearts  
But now get up  
Hide the pain and fear far  
The one who's right will win  
Know that everything is in your hands_

_Save your tears  
for the day  
when our pain is far behind  
on your feet  
come with me  
we are soldiers stand or die_

_Save your fears  
take your place  
save them for the judgement day  
fast and free  
follow me  
time to make the sacrifice  
we rise or fall!'_

Megatron called out, **"CONSTRUCTICONS, MERGE INTO DEVASTATOR!!"**The six Constructicons got set to merge. They were a deadly group. Hook, the team's second-in-command, transformed into a crane. He formed Devastator's upper torso. Long Haul transformed into a dump truck, and formed into the lower torso of Devastator. Mixmaster's vehicle mode was a cement mixer, and he formed Devastator's left leg. Scavenger changed into an excavator, and he formed the right arm of Devastator. Bonecrusher's vehicle mode was a bulldozer, and he formed Devastator's left arm. The final member of the team was Scrapper, the leader. HE transformed into a backhoe, and changed into Devastator's right leg. The massive eighty foot tall behemoth towered over the battlefield, and he fired his solar rifle in the direction of Exile and Kasha, causing both Huskies to dodge wildly. Prime called in over his wrist-mounted communicator, "Optimus Prime calling the Aerialbots, we have a situation here at the Bayshore Power Plant. The Constructicons have formed into Devastator, and we need your assistance." Silverbolt, the Aerialbot leader, replied, "I hear you, Optimus. We'll be there in one minute." True to his word, Silverbolt and the other Aerialbots roared overhead. Silverbolt's alternate mode was that of a Concorde supersonic jet. He formed the torso of Superion. The other team members were Air Raid, a twenty-four foot tall robot who transformed into a black-and-white F-15 Eagle. He formed the left leg of Superion. There was also Fireflight, a red-and-white robot who transformed into an F-4 PhantomII. He formed Superion's right arm. There was also Skydive, a red, black, and gray robot with the alternate mode of an F-16 Fighting Falcon. He formed Superion's right leg. Finally, there was Slingshot, a red, white, and black robot who transformed into an AV-8B Harrier. He formed Superion's left leg. They combined into Superion, and the massive Autobot warrior tackled Devastator, plowing him into the ground. The two of them exchanged punches and kicks. Superion's left fist slammed into Devastator's gut, knocking the green-armored giant off balance. The Decepticon behemoth retaliated with a powerful uppercut, and Superion countered with a pair of optical laser blasts from his eyes, which blinded the enormous beast. Intent on putting his foe out of commission quickly, Superion fired a blast from his Electro-Pulse Rifle. The blast hit Devastator in the head, shorting his systems out, and Superion then hurled him over the fence.

Frenzy, a six-foot tall black and red robot, aimed his blaster at Colleen. He said, "So long, little furbag!! Earth's gonna be a lot better of without ya!" Hunter tackled the small Decepticon, and he said, **"DON'T YOU DARE AIM AT MY WIFE, YOU LITTLE PSYCHOPATHIC TOASTER OVEN!! I'M GONNA RIP YOU APART AND MAKE A CAN OPENER OUT OF YOU!!"**Hunter stuffed one of his grenades into Frenzy's mouth, and he said, "So long, ugly!!" The grenade exploded, taking Frenzy with it. Rumble tackled Hunter, and he transformed his arms into piledrivers. He said, "Nobody messes with my friend, fleshling. My condolences to the widow.." He said to Colleen, which incensed her. She charged at Rumble, and she called out **"HIYA…GEORGE WASHINGTON!! ABRAHAM LINCOLN!! JOHN QUINCY ADAMS!!"**Colleen's attack inflicted massive damage on Rumble, and she even blew off one of his arms with an anti-tank grenade. She pulled Hunter close to her, and said, "Huntie, are you alright, 'luv?" Hunter replied, "I'm fine, Colleen…thank you." The pretty Collie replied, "Huntie, I love you, and I'm not gonna let anyone take you away from me." Hunter pulled his wife close, and he replied, "I won't let anybody hurt you either, my English Rose..I taught Frenzy that particular lesson the HARD way." Colleen kissed Hunter, and then the two of them headed back into battle.

Blitz punched a Cano-Mutant in the head while it tried to fire an M-60 assault rifle at Samantha. The beast turned around and tried to bring the gun up to aim at Blitz, but the Doberman's claws quickly shredded the weapon. He said, "Nobody aims guns at my wife, you slobbering girly-boy drool factory. Now I'm going to have to bite you!!" Blitz's fangs connected with the Cano-Mutant's rear end, and the monster howled in pain. Blitz kicked the beast into the lake, and one more Cano-Mutant was out of the picture. Samantha spotted another pair setting up a 12.7mm M2 machine gun, and she called out **"BLITZ, GET DOWN!!"**Taking his wife's advice, Blitz dropped onto his belly, and not a moment too soon. A barrage of 12.7mm bullets tore through the air right over his head, and Blitz knew that his armor would have been badly damaged by the high-velocity armor piercing rounds. Sam backflipped over the gun emplacement, and when she landed, she sent the first Cano-Mutant flying with a rising knee to the chin, and the other one got her fist to the face. Sam tossed a grenade at the gun, and it blew up. She helped her husband up, and she said, "Are you alright, Blitz?" Smiling, the Doberman replied, "Ja…thanks to you, Sam." The pretty German Shepherd said, "Thank heaven…I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you. Blitz…you mean the world to me, and I love you with all my heart." Blitz hugged Sam, and he replied, "I love you too, Sam." The two of them kissed deeply, before heading off to take out more Cano-Mutants.

Exile and Kasha were taking cover inside one of the storage buildings, while Skywarp hunted around for them. The Decepticon said, "Come out, come out…wherever you are…I've got a nice T-Bone steak for ya!" That last part was accompanied by evil laughter, and Kasha said, "Exile, what should we do…run and try to meet others, or stay hereski?" Exile replied, "Running is too risky, my little snowflower. If we stay here, there may be chance for one of the Autobots to come and help us." Exile soon heard Skywarp coming back, but then he heard a loud crash. Peeking outside, he spotted Skywarp getting pounded on by both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Within minutes, the two of them forced Skywarp to retreat, and then Exile came out into the open, along with Kasha. Exile said, "Many thanks, Comrades. You saved our tailski's!" Sunstreaker replied, "Hey, no prob. We're Autobots, and that's what we do." Sideswipe said, "Got that right, bro." With a wave, the two Autobots took off, and Exile spotted a trio of Cano-Mutants nearby. He said, "Kasha, look…more of evil Parvo-man's monsters. Come, let us be teaching them lesson in manners!" Kasha took off alongside her husband, and before long, they began brawling with the evil monsters. The first one charged at Exile and swung a crowbar at him, only to have the quick-thinking Husky duck. The beast quickly got a bad case of hotfoot, courtesy of Kasha, and then she kicked him into a wall. Exile bashed the second one with the buttstock of his rifle, and he froze the last one. Shag took down twelve with a gas grenade.

Hound fired a precisely-aimed blast from his sniper rifle, and the shot hit home, blowing off Thundercracker's right arm. The wounded Decepticon retreated, leaving his comerades to fend for themselves. Soundwave attempted to deploy Ravage and Laserbeak, only to have Bumbleebee knock him on his rear with a photon grenade. Ramjet took a blast in the right wing from Jazz, and Wheeljack finished the job with a pair of incendiary shells, which blew Ramjet's right engine out. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe fired on Astrotrain at the same time, and the pesky Decepticon transformed into his space shuttle mode and flew away, smoke and sparks trailing from his damaged engines. Blitzwing transformed into his tank mode, and aimed his cannon at Hunter. He said, "Say goodnight, furball!!" Colleen jumped on Blitzwing's turret, and she called out **"DON'T YOU DARE AIM AT MY HUNTIE, YOU BLOODY OBNOXIOUS HEAP OF NUTS AND BOLTS!! I'M GONNA RIP OUT YOUR BLOOMIN' MOTHERBOARD!!"**Thinking quickly, Colleen tossed a pair of her grenades into Blitzwing's cannon barrel, and the resulting explosion blinded him. Superion lifted him up, and tossed him into the air. Mirage, Prowl, and Ironhide all shot him at the same time, and he exploded. Ironhide said, "Alright!! One less Decepti-clown!!" Jazz's photon rifle made quick work of Dirge, and he then incinerated Thrust's right wing. Both of the badly damaged Decepticons pulled out, and Starscream, still badly damaged, watched as Megatron and Optimus prepared to do battle.

Megatron said, "You'll never stop me, Prime. This planet, and all of the energy on it…they all belong to me now. Prepare to die, Autobot!!" Optimus squared off, and he replied, "No chance, Megatron. when I'm done with you, I'm gonna turn you into a set of playground equipment. I made a promise to a friend, and I NEVER break my promises. Your reign of tyranny ends here and now, Megatron!"

Megatron replied, "We'll see who ends up as scrap metal, Prime…if there's enough left of you, that is!!" The Decepticon leader charged at Prime, and promptly received a powerful punch to the face. Megatron staggered back, and Prime engaged his Energon axe. The powerful blade of pure energy sliced a deep gash in Megatron's right side, and he retaliated by kicking Optimus into a building. As he walked over to gloat, Prime smashed him in the head with a metal girder, and then he threw him into a generator, causing the tyrant to short out. Megatron fell to the ground, smoking and unconscious. Starscream struggled to his feet, and he lifted Megatron up onto his back. He called out **"DECEPTICONS..RETREAT!!"**

After the Decepticons made tracks, Hunter said, "Your pals seem to have run away with their tails between their legs, Parvo. Maybe you better do the same, before I decide to knock you around like Prime did with Mega-twerp."

Groomer smirked, and she said, "I don't think so, ya lousy mongrel. Prepare to die!!" Groomer aimed her pistol at Hunter, and then Colleen said, **"NOBODY AIMS A GUN AT MY HUSBAND, YOU BLOODY WITCH!! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR LOUSY BLOOMIN' BUTT!!"** Groomer smirked, and she said, "Oh really…come get me, ya prissy little girl scout!" Colleen charged at Groomer, and she called out **"HIYA…LASSIE!! BENJI!! RIN TIN TIN!!"**Groomer got hammered with a spinning hook kick, and it sent her flying right into Parvo. He scooped her up, and he shouted, **"ENJOY YOUR VICTORY FOR NOW, YOU LOUSY MUTTS!! WE'LL BE BACK, AND NEXT TIME, YOU'RE FINISHED!!" **Parvo got into his stolen truck, and drove away. Jazz was about to chase after them, when Prime said, "Let them go, Jazz. We've done enough for tonight. We'll get them next time, but for now, let's head back to Road Rover HQ." Jazz nodded, and then the Autobots transformed. Superion split into his component robots, and the Aerialbots transformed into their jet modes, and took off.

**Back at Road Rover HQ…**

Alex and Cassie were out on the balcony, when they both heard the roar of the Aerialbots' engines, and then they spotted Prime and the others. Cassie activated the intercom, and she said, "Grandma, the Autobots are back..and so are mom and dad!!" Starlight joined her two older grandchildren a few minutes later, along with Kayla, Alek, and Karina. The Master joined them, and when Optimus reached their position, he let the Rovers out, before transforming. Kayla said, "Did you get Megatron, Optimus?" Prime knelt down, and he replied, "I damaged him badly, but he escaped. I'll destroy him for you, Kayla…and you WILL have that Jungle Gym I promised you." Kayla smiled, and Jazz said, "Hey Optimus…I got an idea. How about we let the kids take a ride with us before dinner?" Prime replied, "I have no problems with that." Cassie turned to her mother, and she said, "Mom, can we please take a ride before dinner?" Colleen replied, "Of course, my little darling. I trust the Autobots, so I know that you'll be in good hands."

Cassie climbed into Sunstreaker, while Alex hopped into Jazz. Alek got into Mirage, and Kayla took a ride in Bumblebee. Karina got into Wheeljack. When they had all taken their turns with the various Autobots, the kids each climbed into one of the Aerialbots. Alex chose Silverbolt, Cassie went with Fireflight, and Kayla climbed into Skydive's cockpit with the help of Optimus. Karina chose Slingshot, and Alek went with Air Raid. The Aerialbots went through gentle maneuvers, nothing too fancy. They stayed up for about an hour, before coming back in for a landing.

When they'd climbed down out of the Aerialbots' cockpits, the kids hugged their parents. Cassie said, "Mom, that was so much fun!! Thanks, Fireflight!" The red-and-white robot flashed her the thumbs-up, and Starlight walked up to Optimus Prime. She said, "Thank you, Optimus…both for keeping this planet safe, and especially for making sure to keep my son and daughter alive. If anything happened to either of them, it'd break my heart." Prime replied, "Don't worry, Starlight. You have my word that I shall not allow ANY harm to come to either Hunter or Colleen, nor will I allow any harm to any of the other Rovers. I promised their children that I would keep them safe, and I intend to, no matter what. Also, as I told Kayla…when Megatron and I next meet…he's coming back here as a Jungle Gym, and I intend to turn the other Decepticons into playground equipment as well." Starlight smiled, and then Ratchet walked up. The Autobot medic said, "Everyone's all checked out, Prime. Nobody sustained any damage…which is a LOT more than I can say for the Decepticons. They lost several of their members…and I'm sure Megatron's gonna want revenge." Prime replied, "If he wants a piece of me, I'll be glad to tear him INTO pieces."

Hunter said, "Hey mom…Colleen and I were planning to have a family dinner out here on the beach. Just you, me, Colleen, and our three kids. Let's go and debrief first, and then we'll get dinner cooked up." Starlight replied, "That's a wonderful idea, son. I can tell why Colleen loves you so much…you've got a wonderful, golden heart, and a charming personality…not to mention you've got my eyes." Hunter chuckled, and he replied, "I love her too, Mom…just like I love you." Starlight hugged her son, and Colleen snapped a photo. She said, "I love Kodak moments, Huntie…especially when they're with you." The Retriever-mix smiled, and then he kissed Colleen, long and deep. When they finally pulled apart, they headed up into the briefing room, after stopping at the armory to put away their gear.

**Road Rover Mission Control…**

The Master turned around when he heard the doors open, and he smiled as the Rovers came in, followed closely by the Autobots. Professor Shepherd said, "Well done, Rovers. Not only did you and the Autobots prevent Parvo and Megatron from destroying or draining the energy from the power facility, you also managed to destroy several of the Decepticons, and you inflicted heavy damage on the others. Optimus, I'm especially proud of your prowess against Megatron. I'm sure they'll need some serious downtime before they try anything else. Rovers, as usual, you've sent Parvo back to his rathole in disgrace, and all of his Cano-Mutants are now back with their families. You're good dogs, Rovers…good, good dogs." Hunter turned to face the other Rovers, and he said, **"TO THE POWER OF THE PACK!!"** In unison, the other Rovers chorused, **"AAAHHHRRROOO!!"**

Hunter and Colleen headed into the kitchen, while Starlight took her grandchildren out to the beach. Colleen turned to face her husband, and she asked, "So Huntie…what's on the menu tonight?" With a smile on his face, Hunter replied, "Let me see…I was thinking about making something nice and special…Spaghetti and Meatballs, some dinner rolls, and for dessert, some Cherry-Limeade ice cream." Colleen smiled, and she replied, "Oh Huntie…you truly are a wonderful dog, and I'm so glad I met you." Hunter kissed her, and then he replied, "I'm glad that we met too, my angel…because there's no other female dog on Earth that could ever take your place in my heart. I love you, Colleen…forever and with all my heart." Colleen kissed Hunter, and she replied, "I love you too, Huntie-Wuntie." The two of them cooked up dinner, and headed outside.

Colleen set the bowl of meatballs and sausages down on the picnic table, while Hunter placed the pot full of Spaghetti down. Starlight said, "Oh my..that smells great, you two!!" Colleen replied, "Thanks, mom. Huntie and I really want this to be a special dinner, since we don't know when we'll have to face Parvo and Megatron again." Kayla replied, "I know you can beat that rotten Parvo creep, mommy. You and daddy, and all the others can't lose to him. Optimus said that he's gonna turn Megatron into a Jungle Gym, and the rest of the Decepticons are gonna get turned into more playground equipment." Colleen smiled at her younger daughter, and then she said, "That's right, Kayla. Daddy and I…we'll beat Parvo, just like we always have. It doesn't matter if he's got the Decepticons, because unlike them, we're united by courage, honor, loyalty…" Colleen looked around the table at her mother, her three beloved children, and then into the warm, brown eyes of her husband, Hunter. She said, "Most of all…we're united by love." Starlight raised her glass of soda, and she said, **"A TOAST..TO LOVE..AND TO FAMILY!!"** Hunter, Colleen, and the rest of them clinked their glasses together, and then they began eating. Once dinner was finished, Hunter brought out the ice cream, and then they headed inside for the night.

It had been a long day, and both Hunter and Colleen were exhausted. The two of them curled up in bed, after taking a long, warm bath to soothe their tired muscles and get the sweat out of their fur. Colleen pillowed her head on Hunter's chest, and she said, "Goodnight, Huntie-Wuntie. Sweet dreams." Hunter kissed Colleen, and he replied, "Goodnight, my English Rose." Before long, they were both fast asleep, safe and warm in each others' loving embrace.

**Next Chapter: Professor Shepherd gets a GPS signal that indicates the exact location of Parvo and Megatron's base. The Rovers and Autobots head out to take them down, but a brigade of Decepticons meets them, including two of the other Decepticon combiners, Bruticus and Menasor. Optimus calls in the Protectobots, and they form into Defensor, while the Aerialbots once again merge into the mighty Superion. Can the heroes fight their way past the Cano-Mutants and Decepticons? Find out next time in Chapter Four: Time To Roll Out.**


	4. Time To Roll Out

**  
Rovers and Robots in Disguise**

**  
Story by: ****Phoenix710**

**  
Summary:**** The Rovers enjoy a nice, quiet breakfast, and then they head out to the beach for some fun, until The Master informs them that Parvo and Megatron are setting their plans into motion. The Rovers and Autobots head out, and Megatron sends out his troops to accompany the Cano-Mutants..including two of his biggest warriors, Bruticus and Menasor. Optimus Prime calls in the Protectobots to deal with Bruticus, and they form into Defensor, while the Aerialbots combine into Superion. Will our heroes be able to fight their way past this roadblock?**

**  
Disclaimer: ****I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers or Transformers, nor do I claim any rights to any of the characters. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are properties of Warner Brothers. Transformers, and all associated characters, are properties of Hasbro. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Hunter and Colleen's duet-'From This Moment On'-Shania Twain and Bryan White**

**Fight Theme: 'I Stand Alone'-Godsmack**

**Chapter Four: Time To Roll Out**

When the sun rose up over the horizon, a brand new day began at Road Rover Headquarters. Colleen woke up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She kissed Hunter's nose gently, and then she said, "Good morning, Huntie. How's the love of my life this morning?" Hunter's eyes opened, and he smiled when he gazed up into Colleen's beautiful blue eyes. He said, "When we're together like this, Colleen…I feel as though nothing else matters. I know that Parvo and Megatron are still out there somewhere, but all I want to do right now is just sit here with you, my angel. I love you, Colleen…from the bottom of my heart." Colleen pulled Hunter into a passionate hug, and he started rubbing her back with one hand, while carressing her hair with the other one. Colleen said, "I love you too, Huntie-Wuntie. I'll always love you and ONLY you, for as long as I live. If you don't mind me choosing the song this time, Huntie…I'd like to do a duet with you, to 'From This Moment On', by Shania Twain and Bryan White." Hunter smiled, and he replied, "Colleen, that song's perfect for the two of us…because I know that we'll always be together. Lead on, my English Rose." Colleen stood up and took Hunter's hands in hers, and then she began to sing along with the music. As they sang, they also danced to the beat of the song.

Colleen: _'I do swear that I'll always be there.  
I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.  
Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,  
for better for worse, I will love you with  
every beat of my heart.  
_

Colleen: _From this moment life has begun  
_Hunter: _From this moment you are the one  
_

Colleen: _Right beside you_

Both:_ Is where I belong  
From this moment on.'_

Hunter: _From this moment I have been blessed  
_Colleen:_ I live only for your happiness  
_Hunter:_ And for your love _

Both:_ I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on_

Colleen:_ I give my hand to you with all my heart  
_Hunter:_ Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
_Both:_ You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you_

Colleen:_ From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
_Both: _There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on_

**_Instrumental_**

_Colleen: You're the reason I believe in love  
Hunter: And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
Both: All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you_

_Colleen: From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
Both: There is nothing I wouldn't give  
Colleen: From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
Both: From this moment on.'_

When the song ended, Hunter pulled Colleen into a long, deep kiss. Her hands came up to frame her husband's face, and she looked deep into his warm, loving brown eyes, thanking the heavens for allowing her to meet him. They were startled out of their embrace when they heard Starlight behind them, clapping. She said, "You two really sound great together…that song was meant for you!" Colleen chuckled, glad that she and Hunter were both fully clothed. Hunter said, "I see that the kids are up too, mom…let's get downstairs and have breakfast, and then we'll go have some fun on the beach, unless we hear of any new activity from Parvo and Megatron." Starlight hugged her son and daughter, and the kids followed suit. The happy family soon headed downstairs to join their friends.

Blitz and Sam were watching the morning news, as were Exile and Kasha. When Hunter and his family arrived in the living room, Blitz said "Hunter, we're on the news! Come and see it!" Hunter and Colleen sat down on the couch, along with the kids and Starlight. The reporter said, "This is Rachel LeBlanc, coming to you live from the BayShore Power Plant. Last night, this facility was attacked by the Decepticons, along with Cano-Mutant soldiers belonging to General Parvo. Their attack was stopped, and the lives of the workers saved, thanks to the valiant efforts of the Road Rovers, and their Autobot allies, led by the gallant Optimus Prime." The supervisor of the power plant said, "If it weren't for those heroic dogs, and the Autobots, we'd all be dead by now. You guys and gals saved our lives, and we're all eternally grateful." The newswoman smiled, and she said, "There you have it..oh wait…what an opportunity this is…here's Optimus Prime now!!" The big red and blue semi pulled up, and he transformed into his robot mode. Rachel walked over to where Prime was standing, and the huge robot knelt down so that she'd be able to interview him. She said, "Good morning, Optimus Prime. All of the workers here would like to thank you and your fellow Autobots for saving their lives…not to mention your canine friends, the Road Rovers. Do you have anything you'd like to say?" Optimus replied, "I was only doing what needed to be done, Ms. Leblanc. I will not rest until I have defeated Megatron. To that end, I will hunt him down and stop him, no matter what it takes. Megatron…as I told you before, the next time we meet, I'm going to make a Jungle Gym out of you." Rachel replied, "There you have it, everyone. Optimus Prime…a true hero, and Earth's best hope against the Decepticon threat. Optimus Prime, our deepest thanks to you, your fellow Autobots, and to the Road Rovers. Farewell, and GodSpeed."

Optimus replied, "Thank you, Ms. Leblanc. Take care of yourself." With that, Optimus transformed and drove off. Blitz turned off the TV set, and he said, "Wow…he really is a great leader, just like you, Hunter. He's brave, loyal, dedicated, and modest. You're all that and more, Hunter…and I'll follow you to the ends of the Earth if I have to." Sam said, "That goes double for me!" Exile replied, "Da…me threeski!!" Kasha said, "Count me in too!!" Shag said, "Rah!!" Muzzle hopped up and down, and the kids all hugged their parents. Colleen said, "You're more than just a leader to me, Huntie. You're my best friend…and the only dog that I'll ever love." Colleen kissed Hunter, and he said, "I love you too, Colleen…and thank you all..I couldn't ask for a better bunch of friends, or a more wonderful family." Starlight said, "Hunter, you've never ceased to amaze me since the day you were born, and every day, you find new ways to make me proud to be your mother. I love you, son." Hunter wrapped his arms around his mother's shoulders, and he replied, "I love you too, mom."

With that said, Hunter headed into the kitchen, and he started making up some bacon/egg/cheese muffin sandwiches. He poured a glass of orange juice for everyone, and then he set the food on a tray, along with silverware and napkins. Hunter made his way back into the living room, and he set the tray down onto the table. When everyone had taken what they wanted for breakfast, Hunter turned to look over at Colleen. He said, "After breakfast, I was thinking about going out onto the beach for awhile, and relaxing in the shade of the palm trees, until we find out where Parvo and Megatron are. How does that sound, Colleen?" The pretty Collie replied, "I love the sound of that, Huntie-Wuntie…you mean more to me than anything, and I never want to be without you." Hunter kissed Colleen, and then the Rovers finished their breakfasts, before cleaning up and heading outside.

**  
Parvo and Megatron's base…**

Megatron was absolutely fuming with rage. His plans had been foiled last night by the Autobots, and by a bunch of fur-covered fleshlings…the ones that Parvo called 'Road Rovers'. As much as Megatron hated to admit it, they certainly were a formidable team. He'd lost two of his warriors to the heroic canines, Frenzy and Blitzwing. Rumble had been badly damaged by the female Collie, and several of his other warriors were still undergoing repairs from last night's battle. Megatron himself had been damaged heavily by Optimus Prime, and to further irritate the Decepticon leader, Prime had vowed to make a set of children's playground equipment out of him. He'd just seen Prime's interview on Groomer's television set, and in a fit of rage, he'd blown the television apart with a blast from his fusion cannon. Groomer shouted, **"NOW WHY'D YA GO AND DO THAT FOR?! STEALING THOSE ISN'T EXACTLY EASY, YA OVERGROWN TINKERTOY!!"** Megatron growled out, "DON'T get smart with me, human…I'm NOT in a very good mood today." Starscream shot off his big mouth again. He said, "Megatron, what are you so upset about. Optimus offered to do us all a favor by recycling you…and I'm tempted to let him, so that I don't have to listen to you throwing hissy fits whenever you don't get your way." Megatron grabbed Starscream, and he said, "ONE more of those remarks, Starscream…and I'll recycle YOU for spare parts!!" He hurled Starscream across the room, and the enraged Decepticon stood up. He aimed his right arm at Megatron, charged up the laser cannon and he said, "You made a mistake, Megatron…you keep threatening to get rid of me, but you NEVER do. Now, I'm going to get rid of you, and then I shall take over leadership of the Decepticons, get rid of Optimus Prime and the Autobots…along with those accursed Road Rovers, and once that's done, the power of the crystal, not to mention all the power sources on Earth, will belong to me!! **HAHAHA!!"** Starscream fired, and the blast harmlessly glanced off of Megatron's chest armor. Starscream began begging. He said, "Megatron, please…I was wrong…I was mistaken…please don't fire!! Honestly…it was all a mistake!!" Megatron aimed his fusion cannon, and he replied, "Oh..it was a mistake all right, Starscream…**THE LAST ONE THAT YOU'LL EVER MAKE!!"** Megatron fired, and Starscream was blasted right through the wall. Megatron said, "Soundwave, take that idiot and repair him…then send him out along with the Constructicons, Combaticons, and Stunticons. I want them to set up a roadblock, so that the Autobots and Road Rovers don't reach our base. Also, send Thundercracker and Skywarp with that incompetent fool." Soundwave lifted Starscream up, and he replied, "As you command, Megatron." After Soundwave took Starscream to the repair bay, Parvo walked in. He said, "I've got some good news for you, Megatron…I've figured out how to draw out the crystal's energy. To do so, we'll need to cut it in half. Once we've done so, I'll give half of it to you, and keep the rest for myself. From my readings, even a tiny fragment contains enough power to fuel your plans for at least ten years." Megatron smiled, and he replied, "That's the BEST news I've heard all day, General. My bad mood has miraculously vanished. Thank you." Parvo departed the room with Groomer, and Skywarp walked up to Megatron. He said, "You're not gonna settle for half the crystal, are you?" Megatron replied, "Of course not, Skywarp…once the Autobots and Road Rovers are defeated, and I have Optimus Prime's head displayed for a trophy…I shall take the ENTIRE crystal, exterminate Parvo and his woman…and then I shall drain this planet Earth dry of every precious resource, until it becomes a lifeless ball of rock!! **HAHAHA!!"**

In their command room, hidden behind soundproof doors, Parvo and Groomer were making their own plans for the crystal. Groomer said, "General, what are ya planning to do about Megatron? He can't be trusted." Parvo replied, "I know that, Groomer..but for now, I'll work with him…at least until the Rovers and Autobots are out of the picture. Once we emerge victorious, I shall harness the power of the crystal, and use it to create a weapon that will obliterate Megatron and his Decepticons…behold!!" Parvo punched up a blueprint on his computer, and Groomer asked, "What's that, General?" Parvo replied, "It's a positron cannon, my dear Groomer. It uses a supercharged stream of positrons, which will destroy ANYTHING that it hits on the molecular level. It's the ultimate weapon, and with it, I shall finally have complete world domination!! **HAHAHA…cough…hack…wheeze…ugh…LOZENGE!!"** Groomer handed Parvo a cherry-flavored lozenge, and she said, "Oh Parvo…you're so brilliant!! I know this plan's going to succeed." Parvo sat back in his chair and smiled, while Groomer began to rub his shoulders. He said, "Groomer, send a brigade of Cano-Mutants out with the Decepticons..give them orders to bring the mutt and the Collie back here so I can Cano-Mutate them. I'll have them destroy their family…and Professor Shepherd as well. As for the other Rovers…terminate them." Groomer saluted, and then she gave the Cano-Mutants their marching orders.

When the Decepticon strike force was preparing to leave, the Cano-Mutants piled into the back of the trailer of Motormaster, the Stunticon leader. They drove out, planning on taking the heroic Autobots and their canine friends out before they could spoil their evil plans.

**Road Rover HQ…**

Hunter and Colleen were relaxing under the shelter of a palm tree, while Starlight watched the kids play nearby. Alex and Cassie were taking a swim in the warm water, while Kayla played with Alek and his toy cars. Karina had recently taken an interest in painting, so she was over by another stand of palm trees, making a picture of this lovely scene before her. Blitz and Sam were curled up together on a beach towel, reading and sipping glasses of fruit punch, while Exile and Kasha strolled along the edge of the shore. Shag was hunting for seashells, and Muzzle was watching the happy scene from the balcony, along with The Master and Professor Hubert.

Optimus Prime arrived just then, and Professor Shepherd said, "I saw you on the news this morning, Optimus. Your speech was excellent, and I wouldn't be surprised if you and your Autobots earn some kind of special honor once this mission is over. After all, defeating a threat like Megatron OR Parvo, not to mention BOTH of them…that's an honor that will truly go down in history." Optimus replied, "I don't require any special honors, Professor…nor do the other Autobots. I feel honored to know that I've been able to protect this planet, and those who call it home, from the ravages of Megatron's plans. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings, and I intend to keep this planet under my protection for as long as I remain functional." Professor Shepherd smiled, and then the main console beeped a warning. Along with Professor Hubert and Optimus, The Master checked the screen, and he said, "This isn't good…the Decepticons are on the move again. I'll assemble the Rovers for the briefing. Optimus, bring in the other Autobots." Optimus nodded, and he sent the word.

Hunter said, "It's so pretty out here Colleen…a perfect day to just sit back, relax, and enjoy being married to the loveliest female dog ever to grace the Earth. I love you with all my heart, my sweet English Rose." Colleen kissed Hunter, and sparks danced in their vision as their lips met. When they pulled apart, Colleen replied, "I love you too, Huntie…and I'll never stop loving you." They were about to kiss again, when The Master's voice announced, **"ROVERS, REPORT TO THE BRIEFING ROOM. THE DECEPTICONS ARE MAKING THEIR MOVE!!"** Hunter growled out, "That lousy overgrown half-brained tyrant Megatron…I'm gonna PERSONALLY shove the largest piece of explosive ordnance I can find down his cannon barrel and detonate it…then Prime can turn him into a Jungle Gym." Colleen replied, "I know how you feel, Huntie…every time we try to relax, somebody goes and starts trouble again. Let's get this done and over with, and then we can come back here and enjoy the team's anniversary party." Hunter nodded, and he led the way up to the Mission Control Room.

When the team arrived, having geared up at the armory, they found Optimus and the other Autobots waiting for them. There were several new arrivals, and Optimus introduced the Rovers to the Protectobots. When the introductions were finished, they all turned their attention to Professor Shepherd at the head of the room. He said, "Here's our situation…the Decepticons have set up a roadblock here…approximately ten miles from this large complex that was spotted by our recon satellite. It's highly likely that Parvo and Megatron are holed up in that facility. Rovers, Autobots…break through that roadblock, infiltrate that base, stop Parvo and Megatron, and get that crystal back. Is that understood?" The two teams of heroes nodded, and The Master said, "Good luck to all of you!!" Hunter turned to face his teammates, and he said, **"LET'S HIT THE ROAD, ROVERS!!" **Optimus said, **"AUTOBOTS..TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!!"**

When Prime had changed into his truck form, he opened the doors of his semi-truck cab, and the door of his trailer as well. Shag wheeled Muzzle in, and Hunter was about to climb into Prime's cab, when Kayla said, "Be careful, daddy..I love you." Hunter hugged his younger daughter, and he replied, "I'll be fine, Kayla…and I love you too. Be good for Grandma!" Kayla went over to stand with her grandmother, and once Colleen had finished saying her good-byes to her mother and her kids, she let Hunter give her a boost into the passenger seat of Prime's cab, before Hunter climbed into the driver's seat. With a loud roar, Prime's engine revved, and he took off, with the rest of the Autobots following closely behind him.

After a three-hour drive, Optimus Prime came to a halt, and he said, "Hunter, Colleen...I advise you and the others to climb out now and get ready. We've got Decepticons and Cano-Mutants up ahead." Hunter replied, "You got it, Optimus." The Retriever-mix climbed out, and he then gave Colleen a hand in getting down, while the other Rovers got out of Optimus's trailer. A few seconds later, Optimus transformed, and the other Autobots followed suit. Hot Spot was the gallant leader of the Protectobots. He said, "Prime, there's big trouble over there. I see Devastator...not to mention Menasor AND Bruticus." Optimus replied, "I see them too, Hot Spot. Aerialbots, combine into Superion. Protectobots, form into Defensor. I'll take care of Starscream...the rest of you fan out and deal with the other Decepticons. Leave the Cano-Mutants to the Rovers." The Aerialbots merged into Superion, and the Protectobots followed suit, combining into the mighty Defensor. The Protectobots were led by Hot Spot, who transformed into a light blue fire truck. He formed the torso of Defensor. Blades formed Defensor's left arm, and his vehicle mode was a helicopter. First Aid formed Defensor's right arm, and he transformed into an ambulance. Defensor's left leg was formed from Groove, who had a police motorcycle as his alternate mode. The giant robot's right leg was formed from Streetwise, who had a police Camaro as his alternate mode. Defensor was capable of generating a powerful force field, and he was armed with a pair of high-powered laser rifles.

On the Decepticon side, Starscream called out, **"ALL TROOPS, PREPARE FOR BATTLE!!"** Bruticus, the combined form of the Combaticons, stood to the left of Devastator. Next to Bruticus was Menasor, the combined form of the Stunticons. Menasor's torso was formed from MotorMaster. The loud-mouthed leader of the Stunticons transformed into a Semi-Truck, just like Optimus Prime. MotorMaster was black and gray. The left arm of Menasor was formed by Dead End, who transformed into a red Porsche 928. The right arm was formed by Dragstrip, who had a yellow Formula 1 race car as a vehicle mode. The left leg was formed from Wild Rider. He was completely insane, and had a black Ferrari 650 as his vehicle mode. The right leg was formed by Breakdown, who changed into a white Lamborghini Countach. Menasor was armed with a giant sword, and a massive concussion rifle. Bruticus's torso was formed by the Combaticon leader, Onslaught. His vehicle mode was a military truck with twin cannon barrels on it. The right arm was formed by Blast-Off, who had a space shuttle for his vehicle mode. Vortex formed the left arm, and his alternate form was a military helicopter. Swindle formed the giant's right leg, and his vehicle mode was a jeep. Brawl changed into a tank, and he formed the left leg of Bruticus. The giant beast carried a plasma mortar cannon for a weapon. Starscream waved his troops forward, and the battle commenced.

_'Now I've told you this once before  
You can't control me  
If you try to take me down you're gonna break  
Now I feel your every nothing that you're doing for me  
I'm picking you outta me  
you run away  
I stand alone  
Inside  
I stand alone_

_You're always hiding behind your so called goddess  
So what you don't think that we can see your face  
Resurrected back before the final fallen  
now they've arrest until I can make my own way  
I'm not afraid of fading  
I stand alone  
Feeling your sting down inside of me  
I'm not dying for it  
I stand alone  
Everything that I believe is fading  
I stand alone  
Inside  
I stand alone  
And now it's my time (now it's my time)  
It's my time to dream (my time to dream)  
Dream of the sky (dream of the sky)  
Make me believe that this place is invaded  
By the poison in me  
Help me decide if my fire will burn out  
Before you can breathe  
Breathe into me  
I stand alone  
Inside  
I stand alone_

_Feeling your sting down inside of me  
I'm not dying for it  
I stand alone  
Everything that I believe is fading  
I stand alone  
Inside  
I stand alone  
Inside  
I stand alone  
Inside  
I stand alone  
Inside!'  
_

Hunter started things off by gut-punching a Cano-Mutated Pit Bull, as it tried to grab Colleen from behind. He said, "Keep your hands off of my wife, you walking flea hotel!! Anybody that messes with her, they mess with me!!" Hunter then zipped behind a second Cano-Mutant, and while the beast tried to spot him, Hunter cracked a powerful right hook into the monster's jaw, dropping it like a bad habit. He was about to turn and head back towards Colleen, when a Cano-Mutated Mastiff grabbed him by the throat, and began dragging him over to the enemy lines, where the beast intended to tie Hunter up for transport back to Parvo's base. Colleen spotted her husband in trouble, and so she took off at her best speed. When she got close enough, she took a running leap, and called out **"HIYA…DA VINCI!! REMBRANDT!! PICASSO!!"** She drilled a snap kick into the monster's gut, causing it to double over in pain, and she quickly followed up with a hard punch to the side of the mutant's head, and she finished the job with a spinning judo throw. She helped Hunter back up onto his feet, and once she'd taken his hands in hers, she asked him, "Huntie, are you alright, 'luv?" Hunter caught his breath for a few seconds, and then he replied, "Thanks to you, Colleen…yes. I don't think I could ever tell you how much you mean to me." Colleen kissed Hunter, and she replied, "I love you, Huntie…and I won't let anyone or ANYTHING hurt you." The two of them hugged, before heading back into battle.

Blitz slashed his claws through a pair of Cano-Mutant laser rifles, before biting another one in half. He cleaned his teeth with a toothpick, and he said, "Come here, little girly-boy…Papa Blitzy wants to give you his 'favorite punishment'!!" The Cano-Mutant panicked and ran away in fear, but Blitz quickly caught up. His fangs nailed the monster in the rear, and then Blitz punched the Cano-Mutant in the head, knocking it out. Samantha unloaded a rapid-fire dervish of punches and kicks on a group of thirty Cano-Mutants, and with help from Blitz, took the lot of them down within ten minutes. She said, "Thanks for the help, Blitz..I needed that." The Doberman replied, "Think nothing of it, Sam…I love you, and whenever you need help, I'll be here for you." Sam hugged Blitz, and then the pretty female German Shepherd replied, "I love you too, Blitz..and I'll always be at your side."

Exile melted the rocket launchers of twelve Cano-Mutants, and then he froze ten more into ice sculptures. Kasha tossed one of them like a ragdoll, and sent him flying into thirty more of his fellow monsters. She said, "Look, Exile..I invent new sport…Cano-Mutant Bowling." Exile laughed, and then he replied, "You are brave, funny…and most beautiful dog I know. I love you, Kasha…and you will always be my little snowflower." Kasha kissed Exile's cheek, and she replied, "Da…I love you too, Exile. You are only dog I have ever loved, and nothing can ever stop my love for you." They embraced, making a silent promise with the looks in their eyes to spend some time together once the mission was over. After that, they headed back in to assist their friends.

Shag took down ten Cano-Mutants with a gas grenade, and then Hunter whistled for Muzzle. He and Colleen undid the Rottweiller's restraints, and Muzzle launched himself at the remaining Cano-Mutants with a savage growl. Hunter said, "Oh boy…there goes the neighborhood…" Colleen put her hand over her eyes, and she said, "Simply dreadful!!" Blitz said, "Ugh…now that is sick…and I just had breakfast!!" Sam said, "My thoughts exactly…Oh Muzzle…take it easy!!" Shag put his hands over his face and turned away, and Exile said, "My cookies…I think I may be tossing them soon!!" Kasha replied, "Da…me too…"

When the sounds of Muzzle's rampage had ended, Hunter and Colleen saw him laying on his back, with tons of unconscious Cano-Mutants around him. He sighed in contentment, and then he belched. Hunter patted him on the head, and then Colleen gave him a treat, before they placed him back in his restraints.

With all the Cano-Mutants down, Starscream said, "So much for Parvo's troops…now you shall see what the power of the Decepticons can do!!" Starscream flew straight at Optimus Prime, only to be tackled in mid-flight. Superion began mixing it up with Devastator, and he'd no sooner disabled the green-armored behemoth, when Bruticus tackled him. The two gigantic robots began struggling, each one landing ground-shaking punches and kicks, and taking turns tossing one another into whatever they could find. Bruticus was about to fire his plasma mortar cannon, when he was hit from behind by Defensor's dual laser rifles. That distracted him long enough for Superion to land a powerful kick that sent Bruticus flying. The impact dazed the heavily-armored metal goliath, and Superion blew him apart with a full-on blast from all of his weapons at once. Menasor, seeking to avenge his two downed comrades, charged at Superion with his sword, intent on slicing the heroic Autobot combiner into pieces. Defensor met him halfway, and crushed his sword with one of his massive fists, before tearing off the Decepticon gestalt's left arm. Dead End tried to transform into his vehicle mode and escape, but Defensor said, "This is how I handle pesky Decepticons…**I SWAT THEM LIKE BUGS!!"** He tossed Dead End into the air, caught him, and crushed him. His force field absorbed the blasts from Menasor's concussion rifle, and he retaliated with his laser rifles, causing the remaining Stunticons to separate. Ironhide shot WildRider, while Bumblebee and Wheeljack took out DragStrip. Hound blew off Breakdown's head with a shot from his beam sniper rifle, and that left MotorMaster. He called out, **"OPTIMUS PRIME, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A ONE-ON-ONE CONTEST OF STRENGTH!! THE WINNER LIVES…THE LOSER GETS MELTED INTO A SLAG PILE!! IF YOU REFUSE…I'LL KILL THE ROAD ROVERS ONE BY ONE…STARTING WITH THE COLLIE!!"**

Optimus finished beating on Starscream, and Soundwave carried the battered Decepticon off the battlefield. Prime said, "Motormaster, you've made a big mistake…two of them. First, you've challenged me, but your BIGGEST mistake, was threatning the deaths of innocent living beings. For that…I intend to make you pay." Optimus transformed, and so did MotorMaster. They revved their engines, and charged straight at each other. Colleen said, "Blimey…this is gonna leave a mess!!" Prime and MotorMaster collided with a tremendous explosion, sending pieces of metal flying everywhere. Jazz said, "Hey Ironhide, can ya see who won?" Ironhide used his enhanced optics, and he said, "Yeah…and it's Optimus!! He took that Decepti-clown loudmouth out, just like I knew he would!"

Prime transformed into his robot mode, and Ratchet came over to check him out. When he'd finished, he said, "You're running all clean, Optimus. As for MotorMaster…he's finished. When you two collided, you destroyed his main processor, and you also caused irreversible damage to his memory core. He won't be coming back. The Combaticons are down as well, and so are the other Stunticons. Devastator got away, and so did the other Decepticons." Optimus replied, "That's fine, Ratchet. When this is all over though…Megatron's not getting away, and neither is Parvo. They're both gonna get what they deserve." Hunter said, "I couldn't have said it better myself, Prime…let's get moving. Parvo's base is up ahead, and we need to pay them a visit." Optimus transformed, and the Rovers climbed in. After everyone was all buckled up, Prime drove off in the direction of the enemy base, followed by the rest of the Autobots.

**  
Next Chapter: Megatron berates Parvo and Starscream for their failure, and he decides to take matters into his own hands. The villains prepare for the confrontation with the Rovers and Autobots, while the two heroic teams fight their way past a second roadblock. Also, Parvo begins work on his positron cannon, and Megatron makes plans for the new Decepticon space cruiser. Be here next time for Chapter Five: On The Road To Freedom**


	5. On The Road To Freedom

**  
Rovers and Robots in Disguise**

**  
Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** Megatron and Parvo set their plans into action, while the Autobots and Road Rovers begin their assault on the outer defenses of the enemy base. Optimus Prime calls in the Dinobots, and they arrive via Skyfire. When Megatron and Parvo send out their troops, Hunter shows how dedicated he is to protecting Colleen. Will the two teams of heroes be able to fight their way inside the enemy base's defensive perimeter?**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to either Road Rovers or Transformers. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are properties of Warner Brothers. Transformers, and all associated characters, are properties of Hasbro. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Song for this chapter: 'Invincible'-Pat Benatar.**

**Chapter Five: On The Road To Freedom**

At their campsite, the Rovers and Autobots were making plans for the attack on the enemy base. Optimus Prime stood on the hill that overlooked the site, and he spotted Devastator patrolling the grounds, while Skywarp and Thundercracker conducted air patrols. Ironhide and Prowl came up to his side, and Ironhide asked, "What are we gonna do, Prime? The Decepti-clowns have a huge force down there, and there's only a few of us. We're gonna need a lot more support if we're gonna take down Megatron and his buddy Parvo." Optimus replied, "I know, Ironhide. That's why I'm calling for support now." Prime activated his wrist communicator, and he said, "Optimus Prime calling Skyfire…come in Skyfire." A minute later, Skyfire replied, "Skyfire here…go ahead, Optimus." The Autobot leader replied, "Skyfire, Megatron and his ally Parvo have set up a well-defended base, and we're going to need your help in taking it down. Meet us here at the coordinates I'm sending. Also, bring the Dinobots." Skyfire replied, "I read you loud and clear, Prime. I'll be there in five minutes." Optimus turned to Hunter and Colleen, as they ate some soup that they'd heated in a portable stove. He said, "I've just called in for backup to help us take that fortress." Hunter replied, "That's great…we need all the help we can get." Just then, Skyfire roared overhead, and seconds later, the big white jet landed. His boarding ramp dropped, and out came the Dinobots. Colleen and Hunter both backed up, until Wheeljack said, "Take it easy…they're on our side. They may not be the brightest bulbs in the socket…but they're stronger than a whole brigade of Decepticons."

There were five Dinobots, each one of them built to resemble their long-extinct dinosaur counterparts to the tee. The leader of the Dinobots was Grimlock, and he transformed into a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Next was Sludge. He transformed into a Brontosaurus. Slag the Triceratops was next, followed by Snarl, who changed into a Stegosaurus. Finally, there was Swoop, who transformed into a Pterodactyl. Skyfire's alternate mode was that of a VF-1S Valkyrie, from the anime series Robotech. He had once been a Decepticon, and a close friend of Starscream, until the treacherous backstabber had shot him in the chest for refusing to kill humans, and also for disobeying orders to execute a group of captive Autobots, during a mission in the Antarctic to stop the Decepticons from harnessing the power of Earth's molten core. After Ratchet had repaired him, Skyfire had joined the Autobots, and he'd served with distinction ever since. Skyfire walked up to Optimus, and he asked, "What's the plan, Prime?" Optimus replied, "First things first, Skyfire. Allow me to introduce our new friends, the Road Rovers. The male Retriever-mix is their leader, Hunter. The female Collie is Hunter's wife, Colleen. The Doberman is Blitz, and the female German Shepherd is his wife, Samantha. The male Siberian Husky is Exile, and the female is his wife, Kasha. The large white Sheepdog is Shag, and the Rottweiler is Muzzle. They'll be working with us to end the joint scheme by Megatron and their enemy, General Parvo, to harness the power of a crystal that they located in Canada." Skyfire shook hands with each Rover in turn, and then he said, "I look forward to working with you all. When do we head out, Prime?" Optimus replied, "Just as soon as Mirage gets back from spying on them to find out what they're up to, Skyfire."

Mirage drove up to the enemy base and cloaked himself, before climbing over the wall. He used his grappling hook to pull himself up to a position where he could listen in on the enemy, and the first thing he saw was Parvo and his goons working on their positron cannon. Parvo stood next to Groomer, and he said "Progress report, Groomer?" The woman saluted, and she replied, "We're at seventy percent, General. I estimate another six hours or so, before we'll be ready for a test-fire. The focusing system works like a charm though…we can make the blast narrow enough to just bore a hole in solid rock or metal…or we can turn it up to enough power to wipe out half a city." Parvo replied, "Oh goody…let me know once you've got it ready, Groomer…I want to be here for the first test of my ultimate weapon…**HAHAHA…cough…hack…wheeze…ugh…LOZENGE!!"** Groomer handed Parvo a cherry-flavored lozenge, and then Mirage headed over to spy on Megatron. He tuned in his audio receptors, and began recording.

Megatron entered the room, and he said, "Starscream, status report. The loud-mouthed Decepticon replied, "We'd be able to work faster, Megatron…if you'd stop coming in here every five seconds and checking on us. Are you really that impatient, or do you just have a short-circuit in that tiny sliver of a memory core of yours?" Megatron's eyes blazed red with fury, and he shouted, **"STARSCREAM, I'M GOING TO MELT YOU DOWN AND TURN YOU INTO A PARKING METER!!"** Megatron shot Starscream, and the power of Megatron's fusion cannon blasted him right through the door. He turned to Soundwave, and he said, "Soundwave, report status." Soundwave replied, "The space cruiser is now at eighty percent completion status, Megatron. The Constructicons are working on the shield emitters, Skywarp and Thundercracker are installing the weapons, and the rest of the Decepticons are working on the engines, navigation systems, and the power supply network." Megatron replied, "Excellent, Soundwave. How long until our new ship is complete?" Soundwave replied, "Six hours, Megatron. We only need the crystal to be installed, and the transwarp propulsion coils for the engines. The weapons are as follows: Multiphasic torpedoes, tractor beams, graviton cannons, pulse lasers, and a heavy fission cannon with enough power to destroy an entire planet." Megatron replied, "Well done, Soundwave!! When the ship is completed, enter the name as "Nemesis II. I'll be in the main control room. Do not call me unless the Autobots show up…or if Starscream runs his mouth again." Soundwave replied, "As you command, Megatron." With that, Megatron turned and left the construction floor, and Soundwave went back to supervising the ship's construction.

Mirage had heard enough. He said to himself_, 'I better get outta here and get this info back to Prime.'_ Mirage transformed into his vehicle mode, and took off at his maximum speed.

About five minutes later, Mirage returned to the campsite, and transformed. He said, "Prime, you've gotta hear what I found. Both Parvo and Megatron are cooking up MAJOR trouble with that crystal. Parvo's building a positron cannon, and Megatron's building a new space cruiser. I saw the thing, and it's bigger than the one they attacked us with when we came to Earth." Hound downloaded the image of the Decepticon ship from Mirage's memory, and he displayed a hologram of it. The huge ship was shaped like a shark. The main command tower was heavily armored, and stood roughly 300 feet tall. The ship itself was nearly a mile long, and bristled with weapon turrets. It had a pair of wings on the side, each one accented with six massive transwarp engine nacelle pods. Optimus heard the recorded audio of both Parvo and Megatron's plans, and he said, "This isn't good…we need to devise a plan of attack, and put a stop to this right away. Hunter, I'd advise you to get your friends ready. We'll be moving out soon." Hunter replied, "I hear ya, Prime. Come on, Rovers, gather 'round, it's time to do some planning." The other heroic canines gathered around the campfire, and Hunter began to plan out their battle strategy.

Grimlock said "Me Grimlock ready to munch metal!!" Prime replied, "Ease off, Grimlock. There's plenty of Decepticons to go around. First, we need to devise a strategy." While Prime and the other Autobots began drawing up their plan of attack, the Rovers had just finished with their strategic planning, and they were now checking their weapons and armor for the upcoming battle. When everyone was ready, Hunter and Colleen climbed into Prime's semi-truck cab, while the other Rovers got into his trailer. When they'd all settled in, Optimus drove off, with the other Autobots following close behind.

**Back at Parvo and Megatron's base…**

Parvo strode into the main lab, and he said "Groomer, how's our positron cannon coming along?" With a satisfied smile, Groomer walked up to her leader, and she replied, "We're now at eighty percent done, General. The only reason we're not further along, is that meddling fool Starscream keeps stealing components, or sabotaging the weapon. I swear…if Megatron doesn't shoot him, I WILL!!" Parvo replied, "Double the security…no wait…TRIPLE the security around the lab, and post more Cano-Mutants outside the base. I'm going to have a talk with Megatron." Groomer saluted, and then she replied, "Aye, sir. Soldiers, you heard the General!! Step up the production, and if ANYONE other than myself or the General comes through those doors…shoot first, shoot some more, and don't ask questions until AFTER you've shot them a third time!!" The Cano-Mutants saluted, and then they hurried off to perform their assigned duties.

In the meantime, Starscream was currently outside, patrolling the outside of the base with Rumble, the Constructicons, Dirge, Thrust, and Ramjet. Megatron had told him that if he screwed up again, or mouthed off, he'd be spending the rest of his operational lifetime as a fast food drive-thru ordering kiosk. He turned to Ramjet, and he said, "Ramjet, how can you stand this demeaning work? I should be calling the shots, not Megatron. He's a miserable excuse for a leader, and no matter what, he's NEVER led us to victory even ONCE!! The time has come for a change, and I intend to be the new leader. If you want to be on the right side, join me. Otherwise…I'll exterminate you, just like I will with Megatron." Rumble replied, "Starscream, you're a joke, ya know that? Megatron's strong, he's brutal, he's merciless. He can't be beaten, and you'll NEVER be our leader." Starscream replied, "That's what you think, Rumble. Everyone has a weakness, and I will find Megatron's. When that happens…he's finished." Ramjet spotted something coming up the road, and he zoomed his vision in. He zoomed in twice more, and then he shouted, **"AUTOBOTS!!"** Rumble was about to inform Megatron, when Starscream said, "No, Rumble…if I get rid of the Autobots, and bring Prime's head to Megatron…he'll never get angry with me again. Constructicons, merge into Devastator!! The six of them combined into the huge green-armored behemoth, and then Starscream called out, "All troops, **FORWARD!!"**

Prime spotted the Decepticons and Cano-Mutants approaching, and he said, "Time to hop out, Rovers. It's about to get ugly." Hunter and Colleen jumped out first, followed by Blitz and Sam, then Exile and Kasha, and finally, Shag came out, wheeling Muzzle's cart along. The Rovers squared off against the Cano-Mutants, while Prime and his troops went after the Decepticons.

Hunter slammed his fist into a Cano-Mutated Bulldog's face, knocking it out. Just as he was about to head towards Colleen, he saw Rumble aim his weapon at the back of her head. The small Decepticon said, "Time to say bye-bye, puppy!!" Hunter called out **"COLLEEN, LOOK OUT!!" **He dashed in front of her, and the blast hit the gallant Retriever-mix in the chest, cutting through his shields and sending Hunter flying backwards. He slammed into the ground on his back, rolled twice, before finally coming to rest laying on his side, totally motionless. His chest armor was singed black, and smoke was drifting up from where he'd been shot. Colleen shouted, **"HUNTIE!!" **Tears welled up in her eyes, since she was sure that there was no way he could have survived being shot like that. Rumble said "I'm so sorry...here, does the poor little widow want a handkerchief?" Colleen shouted, **"YOU BLOODY PSYCHOTIC TOASTER OVEN...I'M GONNA RIP YOUR BLOOMIN' HEAD OFF AND TURN YOU INTO SPARE PARTS!! YOU'LL PAY FOR KILLING THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, YOU DECEPTICON SLIME!!"** Colleen unleashed a barrage of high-speed punches and kicks, calling out **"HIYA!! EXCALIBUR!! DURANDAL!!" **Rumble staggered back, and then Colleen judo-flipped him, before tossing him into a wall. She fired five 20mm anti-tank grenades at him, blowing the evil robot to pieces. She gritted her teeth angrily, and said, "That's for murdering my husband, you lousy pond scum!!" Colleen reloaded her weapon's grenade launcher, and then she told the rest of the team to cover her while she went to say good-bye to the love of her life, unaware that she was in store for a very happy surprise. A pair of Cano-Mutants went after her, but Exile gut-punched the first one, and then he froze him solid. He said, "You will not be hurting my Comrade Colleen, especially after I put you in Siberian deep-freeze."

Another Cano-Mutant was intercepted by Blitz, and he slashed the monster's rifle in half with his claws. He said, "Now it's time for you to get punished, little girly-boy…I'm going to bite your tooshie…**REPEATEDLY!!"** Blitz chased the Cano-Mutant around, until he found his mark, sinking his fangs in deep. The beast screamed in pain, and Blitz knocked it out with a tranquilizer dart from his C02-powered .45 dart pistol. Afterwards, he headed over to cover Samantha.

Walking over to Hunter, Colleen collapsed by his side and placed his head in her lap. She said, "Oh Huntie...I-I'm so sorry...if I'd only paid more attention...I wouldn't have needed you to rescue me...it's all my fault that you got shot...Huntie...I love you so much!!" Colleen broke down in tears, remembering all the times they'd saved one another, the births of their children, all the birthdays and special occasions that they'd shared...and all of the love that they'd had for one another. Colleen couldn't hold it any longer, and she began to cry. Sam walked over, and the German Shepherd said, "I'm sorry, Colleen…I really am. He died a hero…just the same way that he lived. I'll do whatever I can to help you get through this…even though nothing can ever fully erase the pain of losing someone like Hunter." Colleen's voice shuddered as she replied, "I know, Sam…if not for Huntie, I'd be dead right now. He gave his life for me…but I-I can't believe he's gone…all these years of love, destroyed in an instant. He was more than my leader, Sam. He was my best friend…and the only dog that I've ever loved. How am I gonna explain this to mom and the kids…that I caused Huntie to get killed? Oh Sam…I feel so horrible right now!!" Sam pulled Colleen close and hugged her, and Colleen let herself cry against her friend's shoulder. Sam replied, "Colleen, it wasn't your fault…honest. Hunter did what I would've done for Blitz, or what any of us would've done for the rest…he loved you enough that he gave his life so that you could live. That's the ultimate sign of true love, Colleen. I'm sure that Starlight and the kids won't think any less of you." Colleen said, "Thanks Sam…but when we get back…I'm gonna resign my commission as a Road Rover. I-I can't do it without Huntie. He's the glue that holds us all together, and without him…" Sam replied, "Colleen, you need to be strong. Hunter would want you to lead us…remember him…feel his strength in your heart and soul, Colleen. He'll always be with you in your heart, Colleen…as long as you remember him." Colleen said, "You're right, Sam…thanks for being such a great friend…I'm gonna need your help a whole bunch over the next few months." Colleen cried out her last bit of tears on Sam's shoulder, and when she was finished sobbing, Colleen walked over to Hunter's motionless body. She said, "Huntie…I hope you can hear me up there…I'll do my best to lead the team, and I promise you this…I'll never stop loving you. Your memory will live forever in my heart, Huntie." She pulled his helmet off, so that she could kiss him one last time. She folded his hands over his chest, and then she heard him cough. She was startled at first…dead people didn't cough. That meant that…could it be? With hope rising in her heart, Colleen began rubbing his cheek, and she said, "Huntie, please…wake up. Come back to me, 'luv." Hunter sat up slowly, blinking his eyes rapidly to clear his vision. Overjoyed, Colleen threw herself against him, crying tears of pure happiness. She said, "Huntie...**YOU'RE ALIVE!! OH THANK HEAVENS!!" **She kissed him long and deep, and Hunter responded by melding his lips to hers. After a minute, they both pulled apart to come up for air, and Hunter said, "Colleen, no matter what, I'll always protect you, because I love you more than anything." She wiped tears away from her eyes, and she said, "I love you too, Huntie." She helped him to sit up, and then she opened the chest plates of his armor. She said, "Huntie, if it weren't for the shields, that blast WOULD have killed you. As it is…it burned through four of the eight layers of your armor. Also, the shields are gonna need to be repaired…they're overloaded." Exile came over, and while Kasha provided covering fire, using her XM-29 to keep the Cano-Mutants at bay, Exile got to work on Hunter's armor. He popped open the small access panel underneath the storage pack, and removed three burned out energizer cells. He slid three new ones into place, and then he said, "Go ahead, Comrade Hunter…try shields now." Hunter accessed his armor's system interface on his helmet's Heads-Up Display, and brought up the shields. There was a flash of yellow around Hunter, as the shields came back on. He said, "Thanks, Exile…and thank you, Colleen…for everything." She pulled Hunter close, and she said, "No Huntie…I should be thanking you. In fact, once this is all over…I know just how I want to thank you." Hunter smiled, and he replied, "I like the sound of that, Colleen…but let's deal with Parvo and Megatron first." Colleen nodded, and then she grabbed Hunter's rifle from where he'd dropped it after being shot. He accepted the weapon, and once he was ready, Colleen took off alongside him, headed back into the battle.

'_This bloody road remains a mystery_

_This sudden darkness fills the air_

_What are we waiting for? _

_Won't anybody help us? _

_What are we waiting for? _

We can't afford to be innocent

_Stand up and face the enemy_

_It's a do or die situation_

_We will be invincible!_

_This shattered dream you cannot justify_

_We're gonna scream until we're satisfied_

_What are we running for? _

_We've got the right to be angry_

_What are we running for? _

_When there's no where we can run to anymore_

_We can't afford to be innocent_

_Stand up and face the enemy_

_It's a do or die situation_

_We will be invincible!_

_And with the power of conviction_

_There is no sacrifice_

_It's a do or die situation_

_We will be invincible!_

_Won't anybody help us? _

_What are we running for? _

_When there's no where, no where we can run to anymore_

_We can't afford to be innocent_

_Stand up and face the enemy_

_It's a do or die situation_

_We will be invincible!_

_And with the power of conviction_

_There is no sacrifice_

_It's a do or die situation_

_We will be invincible!'_

Hunter cracked a solid uppercut off the chin of a Cano-Mutated Akita, and the monster dropped like a rock. Colleen took down a pair of Cano-Mutated Corgi's to the call of **"HIYA…MASTER CHIEF!! SAM FISHER!! SOLID SNAKE!!" **(Three current big-time video game heroes. The Master Chief from the Halo series, Sam Fisher of the Splinter Cell games, and Solid Snake from the Metal Gear series.) Blitz's claws hacked a pair of 70mm Stinger missile launchers to bits, and he then began knocking out the two Cano-Mutated Poodles wielding them. Samantha unleashed her fists of fury on five Cano-Mutants, while Exile and Kasha backed each other up, as they dealt out justice to the rest of the monsters, along with Shag and Muzzle.

Hound's beam sniper rifle fired a blast right through Thrust's chest, blowing him apart. Ramjet tried for a strafing run on Bumblebee, as the small Autobot wrestled with Ravage. Grimlock stepped up in front of him, and Ramjet said, "Oh no…bad idea. BAD IDEA!!" He tried to reverse course, but Grimlock's fangs clamped down, and the robotic T-Rex bit the evil Decepticon in half. He said, "When me Grimlock around, no Decepticon safe!!" Sludge melted Dirge with a stream of his superheated flame breath, and Slag rammed his horns right through Astrotrain. Snarl hammered Devastator's left leg with his tail, and the spikes ripped open a massive wound. Swoop fired the missiles under his wings, blowing a similar hole in the giant's chest. Ironhide kicked Ravage off of Bumblebee, and the robotic jaguar went flying. Sunstreaker shot Laserbeak's left wing, and the robotic condor flew off. Sunstreaker said, "Take that, you tinfoil turkey!!" Superion and Defensor double-teamed Devastator, and Superion unleashed a massive left hook that sent Devastator flying. He tried to get up, only to have Superion's pulse lasers rip into his chest armor. Defensor and Superion both armed all of their weapons at once, and Superion said, "Hasta la Vista, Devastator!!"

Starscream was taking on Skyfire in a dogfight, and he was getting frustrated…not to mention VERY angry. Skyfire was playing with him, occasionally firing at him, while Starscream was out to kill. He shouted, **"SKYFIRE, YOU COWARD!! START FIGHTING LIKE A WARRIOR…OH THAT'S RIGHT…YOU'RE ONE OF THOSE AUTOBOT COWARDS NOW!! I'M SORRY THAT WE EVER WERE FRIENDS!! PREPARE TO DIE!!"** Skyfire came in behind him, and he said, "You first, 'Screamer!!" Starscream shouted, **"DON'T CALL ME THAT, YOU TRAITOR…AAAGGGHHH!!"** Skyfire's lasers blew out Starscream's right engine, and he slammed into the ground near Optimus Prime. The Autobot leader grabbed him, and he said, "Here, Starscream…a little message from me to Megatron. Since you're his favorite…you can take it to him." He used a low-power blast from the energy emitters in his right index finger to write Megatron a message. It said, _'Megatron, you now have three hours to get your corroded, short-circuiting, rust-covered body off of the planet Earth, along with all of your other robotic circus attractions…or I'll personally make a Jungle Gym out of you.-Optimus Prime.'_ With that, Prime hurled Starscream across the distance to the enemy base, roughly a football field away. Ironhide said, "What now, Prime?"

Optimus said, "Now…we get ready for Phase Two, Ironhide. We bust in, demolish the Decepticon drone units, while the Rovers take down the Cano-Mutants. After that…I'm going to personally eviscerate Megatron. We begin our attack after Hunter and Colleen get some sleep…they look as though they could use it." Hunter replied, "Thanks, Prime…I really do need some shut-eye." Colleen curled up with him, and she was soon fast asleep. They needed as much rest as they could get, since they would soon be back in the heat of battle once again.

**Next Chapter: The Rovers and Autobots begin taking down Megatron's Cybertronian Attack Drones, and Optimus calls in Omega Supreme for backup. The massive robot makes things go much easier for the Autobots, and the Rovers clean house on the Cano-Mutants, as the heroes prepare to make their final push towards defeating Parvo and Megatron. Be here next time for Chapter Six: Heavy Metal War!**


	6. Heavy Metal War!

**Rovers and Robots in Disguise**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** Now that they've almost made their way onto the grounds of the enemy base, the Rovers and their Autobot allies must fight their way past more of Parvo's Cano-Mutants, and Megatron's giant Cybertronian guard robots. Optimus Prime calls in Omega Supreme for backup, and the huge, heavily armed Autobot warrior lends his firepower to the cause.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not claim any rights whatsoever to either Road Rovers or Transformers, nor do I claim any rights to the characters associated with either series. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are property of Warner Brothers. Transformers, and all associated characters, are property of Hasbro. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Song for this chapter: 'Hunger'-Spectre General.**

**Chapter Six: Heavy Metal War!**

Inside the two-person tent that Hunter and Colleen were sharing, the male Retriever-mix looked over to the other side of the portable mattress that he was currently stretched out on. Colleen was curled up next to him, and he could see that she was still sleeping peacefully. She had her head pillowed against Hunter's chest, and when he looked down at her incredibly beautiful face, he knew that he'd been destined to fall in love with her. Just a few hours ago, he'd risked his life to save hers. Even though he'd nearly been killed, he'd do it all again if he had to. Colleen was more precious to him than anything, and he would defend her to his last breath, just like he would for the rest of his family and friends. Hunter began to gently smooth his fingers up and down the length of her back, until she slowly opened her eyes. She yawned, and then she moved up so that she could look into Hunter's eyes. She said, "Are you sure you're alright, Huntie? You took a nasty hit there." Hunter smiled, and then he replied, "I'm fine, Colleen…but thank you anyway. Just being with you is enough to make me feel better…and I never want to be apart from you. Colleen, you've become a part of my soul, and I'd die if I lost you. I love you, Colleen, and I'll always love you."

Even though Hunter had told her that he loved her countless times, Colleen's heart still filled with joy every time she heard those three sweet words. Before meeting Hunter, she had never dreamed of being so deeply in love with another dog. Ever since that magical day when she had fallen in love with Hunter, she felt as if she was on Cloud Nine whenever they were together. He was sweet, caring, and loyal…and he loved her for who she was. He'd never tried to change her tomboyish nature. Instead, he'd seen deep inside her, and from the first day they'd met, their hearts and souls had been drawn together. Colleen knew that no other dog would ever be able to take Hunter's place in her heart. She replied, "I love you too, Huntie…forever." Hunter's lips met Colleen's in a long, deep kiss, and when they finally had to come up for air, Colleen said, "Huntie, when we get back home, I think we could both use some time alone." Hunter smiled, knowing exactly what Colleen meant. He replied, "I was thinking the same thing, my English Rose…but for now, let's get ready to move out. We'll have a quick lunch, and then we'll gear up. When the Autobots are ready, we'll bust into that fortress, take down the Cano-Mutants, and put an end to Parvo's latest mad plan to take over the world." Colleen smiled, and then she replied, "Sounds good to me, Huntie. What are we having for lunch?"

Hunter looked over their supplies. After a few minutes, he replied, "We've got sandwich supplies here…so I could make some meatball subs." Colleen replied, "Sounds yummy. I hope you didn't forget the chips and dip." Hunter chuckled at his wife's joke, and he replied, "No, I've got chips right here…and plenty of ranch dip. I'll get the sandwiches ready, while you go round up the other Rovers." Colleen smiled, and then she headed outside. Hunter came out a few minutes later, and he joined his friends. Sam looked over at him, and she asked, "Hunter, are you sure you're alright? You really gave us quite a scare…especially Colleen." Hunter replied, "I'm fine, Sam…thanks to the armor…and Colleen's medical skills. I'm sorry for scaring you…but I couldn't let Colleen die. I love her so much, that I'll do anything for her, even if I have to give up my life to save hers." Colleen kissed Hunter again, and she said, "Huntie, you really are the most wonderful male dog I've ever met. Nobody else has all the wonderful qualities that you do…and I'd give my life for you too, 'luv." Blitz said, "I'd give my life for any of you…especially my best friends Hunter and Colleen, and Sam, the love of my life." The other Rovers made the same promise, and sealed it with a group hug.

In the meantime, Optimus Prime was checking out the security formations of the enemy base. With the loss of Devastator, Megatron had apparently decided to create a massive amount of Guardian robots, built exactly like the enormous machines that had been responsible for keeping the cities of Cybertron safe for untold centuries. The huge machines were a deep gunmetal gray color, with the exception of their faceplates, which were clear. They had cruel-looking red eyes, and in terms of firepower, their right arm had a powerful cannon, along with a large three-fingered claw. Their left arms had a larger, more powerful cannon, and they also had missile launchers hidden in their chests. Optimus knew that these behemoths would be difficult for even Superion and Defensor, and so he called in the Autobots' trump card, Omega Supreme. The huge robot had been a Guardian himself, until the Decepticons brought the war to his home, Crystal City. His core component was a giant tank, and his arms formed from a rocket, while the rest of his armor was components from the rocket base. He stood taller than even Superion, at a massive one hundred feet. As soon as he landed, he said, "Communication: Received. Battle Readiness: Confirmed." Optimus said, "Omega, the Decepticons have entered an alliance with a dangerous criminal from this world named General Parvo. Megatron plans to construct a new space cruiser, using a crystal that he and Parvo have taken possession of. With the aid of our friends, the Road Rovers, we intend to put a stop to this plan. We need you to plow a path through the Decepticon Guardians, while the Rovers deal with Parvo's troops." Omega Supreme responded, "Orders: Understood." Hunter walked up to Prime, and he said, "Who's that, Optimus?" The Autobot leader replied, "That's Omega Supreme, Hunter. He's the most powerful Autobot of all…and he's not that big on words. Still, he's got enough firepower to take down all of the Decepticons by himself." Hunter replied, "From the size of him, I can imagine. When do we head out?" Optimus replied, "As soon as you and the other Rovers are ready, Hunter."

Walking back over to his fellow Rovers, Hunter said, "Okay, Rovers…the time's come for us to put an end to this scheme. While Prime and the Autobots deal with the Decepticons, we'll split into teams of four, and take down the Cano-Mutants. Colleen, Blitz, Sam…you three are with me. We'll take on the east side of the base. Exile, take Kasha, Shag, and Muzzle with you. Your team's objective is the west side of the base. When we're done, we'll link up outside the main headquarters, and head in with the Autobots to deep-six Parvo and Megatron's plans. Is everyone ready?" The other Rovers flashed Hunter a thumbs-up, and Hunter said, "Great. Let's move out, Rovers!" Optimus Prime said,** "AUTOBOTS, TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!!" **The other Autobots changed into their vehicle modes, and then the Rovers got themselves settled inside Optimus Prime. Once everyone was ready, the heroes headed in to stop Parvo and Megatron once and for all.

**Parvo and Megatron's base…**

Groomer entered the lab, and she quickly spotted Starscream grabbing some components. She said, "What do you think you're doing, invading this lab…which you **KNOW** belongs to General Parvo and I? You've got ten seconds to get outta here, before I blast you into a molten heap of scrap!!" Groomer raised her gun, and Starscream replied, "You presume to threaten **ME**, human? You must be insane…or just stupid!!" Parvo entered the lab, and he said, "Groomer, what's all the racket?" She replied, "It's Starscream, General. I caught him stealing components for our positron cannon. I think he plans to give them to Megatron…even though they promised to work with us." Parvo shouted, **"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! WE HAD AN AGREEMENT THAT CLEARLY STATED THAT IF WE GAVE YOU PART OF THE CRYSTAL, YOU WOULD AID US IN GETTING RID OF THE ROAD ROVERS, AND WE WOULD REPAY THAT BY HELPING YOU TO GET RID OF THE AUTOBOTS!! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME?!"**

Megatron entered the room, and he said, "In light of your less-than-acceptable performance, General…I've decided to 'modify' the terms of our agreement. The new terms are…we'll take what we want, when we want it…and if you try to stop us, you'll regret it." To prove his point, Megatron fired a blast from his fusion cannon and blew a hole in the wall. He then walked out through the door, and Parvo shouted, **"YOU BACKSTABBING OVERGROWN CAN OPENER!! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR DOUBLE-CROSSING ME!!"** Megatron walked back in, picked Parvo up, and he said, "YOU, human…are in NO position to threaten me. I can wipe out this entire planet by myself, if I so wish. I've destroyed COUNTLESS worlds, and this planet will soon be my latest conquest. Do NOT oppose me again, or you've seen your last sunrise!!" Megatron hurled Parvo across the room, and he slammed right into Groomer.

Once Megatron left Parvo behind, Starscream walked up to him, and he said, "Are you done playing with the insects yet, Megatron…or do you need to go back and feed your oversized ego some more?" Megatron kicked Starscream into the wall, and he replied, "Starscream…you are on **VERY** thin ice…**DO NOT** test my patience!!" Starscream shouted, **"MEGATRON, YOU ARE THE WORST LEADER IN DECEPTICON HISTORY!! IF I WERE CALLING THE SHOTS, THE AUTOBOTS WOULD HAVE BEEN DESTROYED LONG AGO…BUT THANKS TO YOUR INCOMPETENCE, ALL THE DECEPTICONS HAVE EXPERIENCED FOR CENTURIES IS AN ENDLESS STRING OF FAILURES!! THE TIME HAS COME FOR A CHANGE, MEGATRON…YOU ARE NOT FIT TO LEAD THE DECEPTICONS ANY LONGER, YOU ARROGANT, POMPOUS LEFTOVER FROM A JUNKYARD AUCTION!!"**

Seething with pure rage, Megatron blasted Starscream with his optical lasers, sending him flying. He jumped on top of the arrogant backstabber, and he was about to start punching him, when he heard a loud crash outside. Seconds later, one of their Guardian robots exploded with an earth shaking roar, and the machine's disconnected head came flying through the ceiling. Starscream shouted, **"MEGATRON..IT'S THE AUTOBOTS AND THOSE PESKY FUR-COVERED INSECTS!!"** Megatron replied, "In that case, Starscream…**GET OUT THERE AND DESTROY THEM, BEFORE I DESTROY YOU!!"** Starscream transformed, as did Thundercracker and Skywarp. The three Decepticon jets flew off, and Megatron watched as the battle unfolded. He intended to stay inside and protect the new Decepticon space cruiser.

**Back outside…**

Parvo's Cano-Mutants had assembled, and they opened fire right when they spotted Optimus and the other Autobots. Laser blasts and missiles hit Optimus Prime all over, and did absolutely nothing. Optimus was nearly invincible in his Semi-Truck form. Skyfire swooped down low, scattering the Cano-Mutants. He dropped off the Dinobots, and Grimlock said, "Me Grimlock want to rip Decepticons to pieces!!" Sludge and Slag landed nearby, as did Snarl. Swoop began flying around one of the Guardian robots, and while the huge behemoth tried to swat him, Grimlock blinded it with his optical lasers. Hound fired his beam sniper rifle into the missile bay on the right side of it's chest, and Omega Supreme finished the giant off with a blast from his main cannon.

Hunter charged a pair of Cano-Mutants at full speed, and tackled them. He bashed the first one in the head, and the second one got his knee to the gut, followed by a powerful rising uppercut. Three Cano-Mutants went after Colleen, and she showed them just how dangerous she was. Before they could even raise their weapons, she launched herself into the air, and called out **"HIYA…KAWASAKI!! HARLEY!! YAMAHA!!"** The first of her opponents was knocked out by a spinning back-kick, while the second one received a pair of palm strikes to the face, followed by a flurry of high-powered punches and kicks. The last one got her elbow in the gut, and then she judo-flipped the slobbering brute. Blitz crushed the M-249 assault rifle that a Cano-Mutant aimed at him, and then he used the stock of his XM-29 to bash the offending monster in the head. He spotted another one aiming a sniper rifle at Sam, and he called out, **"SAM, GET DOWN!!"** She dove to the ground, and then Blitz yanked the rifle out of the startled Cano-Mutant's hands. He growled out, **"BAD IDEA!! NOBODY TRIES TO SHOOT MY WIFE…NOW I'M GOING TO BITE YOUR TOOSHIE!!"** Blitz chomped the huge mutant dog's rear, and he knocked it out with a hard kick to the head.

'_When I see what I want _

_I'm gonna take it _

_If it's against some law _

_You can bet I'll break it _

_My need to feed _

_Gives me the will to survive _

_I gotta find it fast _

_To keep me alive _

_I can't believe my hunger _

_Hunger! _

_I want it so bad _

_I can taste it _

_It drives me mad to see it wasted _

_When I need it so bad that it's burnin' me _

_I'm hungry! _

_I'd do anything to get it and feel no regret _

_Time is running out and I ain't found it yet_

_I can't believe my hunger _

_Hunger! _

_I want it so bad _

_I can taste it _

_It drives me mad to see it wasted _

_When I need it so bad that it's burnin' me _

_I'm hungry! _

_I gotta find it fast to keep me alive _

_Time is running out and _

_I ain't found it yet _

_Time is running out and I ain't found it yet _

_And it's burnin' me! _

_And it's burnin' me!' _

Sam said "Thanks, Blitz…you're always there for me when I need you." The Doberman replied, "I love you, Sam…and I'll always be here for you." Sam spotted another Cano-Mutant setting up a flamethrower, and she called out **"BLITZ, GET DOWN!!"** Blitz dropped to the ground and put his hands over his head, just as a superheated stream of 10,000 degree napalm fire shot over his head. Samantha went airborne, and she landed behind the Cano-Mutated Pit Bull. She chopped the hose that fed fuel into the weapon's business end, and then she said, **"NOBODY TRIES TO ROAST MY HUSBAND ALIVE, UGLY…NOW YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!!"** Before the Cano-Mutant could react, he saw a flash of silver, as Sam's armored boot connected with his chin. The impact of the German Shepherd's kick was staggering, and the huge brute fell over, unconscious. Blitz said, "Dankeshein, Sam…you saved me from getting incinerated. There's no other female dog that I could ever love as much as I love you." Sam hugged Blitz, and she replied, "Blitz, I love you too…and nothing can ever stop me from loving you." Together, the two of them began knocking Cano-Mutants out by the dozen.

Exile kicked a charging Great Dane Cano-mutant into a pack of his friends, and then he froze the lot of them. Kasha tossed two of them aside like toys when they tried to tackle her, and she used her heat vision to destroy the 30mm bipod-mounted machine gun being set up by three more. Not giving the monsters any time to react, she bashed the first one in the head, the second one got frozen, and she hurled the last one into a nearby cage. Shag tossed a gas grenade, knocking out fifty of the monsters, and then he unleashed Muzzle. The Rottweiler quickly began unleashing hell on any Cano-Mutant that got in his way. After he was finished with his rampage, Exile and Kasha both patted him on the head, before putting him back in his restraints. Just as they were about to head out and link up with Hunter and the others, Exile heard a whistling sound, and he knew exactly what that meant…a mortar. He shouted **"KASHA, GET DOWN!!"**

The female Husky dove to the ground, and Shag covered Muzzle. Exile spotted the enemy mortar nest, and he leveled his XM-29, after loading a 20mm incendiary grenade into the attached M-203 Mk. II launcher. He said, "No more popgun for you, bad guys!!" Exile fired, and the Cano-Mutants ran off. Seconds later, the grenade struck the crate of mortar shells that was sitting near the launcher, and a huge column of fire roared into the air. Kasha said, "Thank you, Exile…you are great teammate, and wonderful husband. I love you." Exile looked into his wife's blue eyes, and he replied, "I love you too, Kasha…with all my heart." The two Huskies kissed, and then they took off to rejoin Hunter and the others for the final assault against Megatron and Parvo.

Optimus Prime opened fire with his laser rifle, blasting a huge hole through the chest of a Decepticon Guardian. He jumped up and over a second one, landed on its back, and proceeded to decapitate it with his Energon Axe. Bumblebee fired a few shots at Ravage, until Mirage came to lend him a hand. Together, the two Autobots drove the robotic jaguar off. Hound fired his shoulder-mounted missile upwards, and the deadly weapon drilled into Thundercracker's underside. Badly damaged, he crashed into the ground and exploded. Skywarp transformed into his robot mode and tackled Hound, intent on blowing him apart in retaliation for the death of his comrade. He said, "Time to die, Autobot!!" Skywarp was about to fire, when Snarl's tail slammed into him, hard. The sharp spikes ripped massive gashes into his armor, and he barely managed to escape. Soundwave fired his concussion rifle at Jazz, only to have the Autobot dodge with surprising speed. Prowl came out of the shadows, and kicked Soundwave in the head, driving him to his knees. Ironhide managed to get a few shots into him before he escaped into the base's depths, and Wheeljack used his shoulder-mounted cannons to blow six of Megatron's guardians into scrap. Superion demolished thirty of them, and Defensor killed sixty of the hulking metal beasts. Trailbreaker's force field formed up around Hunter and Colleen, as the two Rovers tried to make their way to safety. The brave Autobot warrior fired his particle beam rifle into a Decepticon Guardian's chest, igniting the missiles stored within. The Dinobots added their flame breath, and Omega Supreme's mighty fusion pulse cannon atomized the giant. Ratchet shot out Starscream's left engine, and Skyfire transformed in mid-air, before drilling his fist into Starscream's face, sending the Decepticon right through the roof, head-first. Optimus smashed his fist through the wall, and he called out, **"MEGATRON, THIS ENDS HERE AND NOW!! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU DESTROY THIS PLANET AND LEAVE IT AS A LIFELESS BALL OF ROCK, LIKE YOU HAVE WITH SO MANY OTHERS!! TODAY, MEGATRON…YOU'RE GOING TO BECOME A PIECE OF PLAYGROUND EQUIPMENT!!"**

Megatron shouted, **"COME IN AND GET ME, OPTIMUS…I'LL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO RIP OUT YOUR INNARDS AND USE YOUR REMAINS TO DECORATE THE HULL OF MY NEW SPACE CRUISER...HAHAHA!!"**

The lights flashed on, and both the Autobots and Rovers found themselves staring at Megatron's newly-created starship. The massive warship was a dark purple, with black and red highlights, and a large Decepticon insignia displayed right on the command tower. Parvo, Groomer, and several Cano-Mutants came out, along with more Decepticon Guardian robots, and the few remaining regular Decepticons. Megatron said, "We're ready, Optimus Prime. The question is this: are you ready to die along with all of the other miserable insects that call this pitiful ball of dirt a home?"

Optimus Prime replied, "Talk is cheap, Megatron…but thankfully, when I'm done with you, your voice will be silenced forever!! I'm taking you down, Megatron!!"

The Rovers squared off against the Cano-Mutants, while the Autobots got set for the final battle against the Decepticons. Optimus and Megatron were set for the final climactic battle that would decide the fate of Earth, and all who dwelled upon it.

**Next Chapter: The final battle commences, and it's an all-out, no-holds-barred fight with the fate of all life on Earth hanging in the balance. Hunter and the other Rovers must fight their way past the last brigade of Parvo's Cano-Mutants, while the Autobots deal with the remaining Decepticons. Will Optimus Prime be able to destroy Megatron once and for all? Be here next time for Chapter Seven: End Of The Road, Megatron!**


	7. End Of The Road, Megatron!

**Rovers and Robots in Disguise**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary: ****The time has come for the final battle, which will determine the fate of the planet Earth and all those that call it home. The Road Rovers must finish off Parvo's last platoon of Cano-Mutants before they can take down the madman, and Optimus Prime confronts Megatron for the last time. **

**Disclaimer:****I do not claim any rights whatsoever to either Road Rovers or Transformers. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. Transformers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Hasbro. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Song for this chapter: 'The Touch'-Stan Bush**

**The Rovers' song at the end, to celebrate their victory: 'We Are The Champions'-Queen**

**Chapter Seven: End Of The Road, Megatron!**

Hunter looked across the floor of the massive base, and spotted Parvo standing alongside Groomer. The megalomaniac was flanked by several Cano-Mutants, and the heroic Retriever-mix could also see Megatron, along with Starscream, Skywarp, and Soundwave. Laserbeak flew in circles over Soundwave's head, while Ravage snarled menacingly at the heroes. Hunter said, "Parvo, this is the end for you. I'm placing you under arrest, on charges of murdering two prison guards, theft, and destruction of government property. You've got one minute to surrender, or I'm PERSONALLY coming for you." Parvo aimed his MP5-A5 submachine guns at Hunter, and he shouted, **"HERE'S YOUR ANSWER, YOU MISERABLE MUTT…EAT LEAD AND DIE!!"** Parvo unleashed a hot stream of blistering auto-fire, which Hunter easily dodged. Parvo said, "I'll deal with you and your flea-bitten friends later, you mangy cur, unless my Cano-Mutants get you first…**SOLDIERS, GET RID OF THE ROAD ROVERS, NOW!!"** The Cano-Mutants charged forward, and the Rovers got set to meet them head-on, while the Autobots squared off against the Decepticons.

Sunstreaker fired his quantum pulse rifle into the chest of a Decepticon Guardian, and the massive robot exploded. He took down another two with the laser cannons that deployed from his wrists, and right beside him, Sideswipe blew apart another one with the missile on his shoulder. The missile flew right up the barrel of the Guardian's arm cannon, and the resulting explosion atomized the hulking behemoth. Jazz unleashed his flamethrower on Laserbeak, and then he took the pesky flying Decepticon down for good with a shot from his photon rifle. Prowl and Ironhide opened up together on Soundwave, and Ironhide smashed his fist right through Soundwave's chest. Prowl fired a shot from his electromagnetic rifle to make sure that Soundwave was dead. Skywarp teleported in behind Hunter, and he said "Say goodnight, you fur-covered insect. Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit!!" Skywarp fired, only to have his blast absorbed by Trailbreaker's force field. Seconds later, the image of Hunter shimmered out of sight, and Hound said, "Boy, you Decepti-creeps get dumber every day. Mirage appeared, and together, the three Autobots fired, blasting Skywarp into pieces. The three Autobots high-fived each other, and Hound said, "That worked great…Skywarp never knew what hit him!" Mirage laughed, and he replied, "Well, when you're a few chips short of a full motherboard like all the Decepticons are, I wouldn't be surprised. Come on, let's go hunt down some more Decepticons!" The three Autobots took off, eager to support Optimus Prime in bringing an end to the Decepticon menace.

Hunter saw a Cano-Mutated Mastiff shove Colleen down and pin her with its right foot. The monster reached for the laser rifle strapped to its back. She tried to shove the beast off, but it was far too strong. Hunter shouted, **"GET AWAY FROM MY WIFE, YOU SLOBBERING FLEA HOTEL!!"** Before the monster could aim at him, Hunter dashed up and kicked the beast with all his strength, sending it flying. Colleen accepted Hunter's hand, and once she was back on her feet, she said, "Thanks so much, Huntie. As long as we're together, I know that I've got nothing to fear." Hunter pulled her close, and he replied, "That's right Colleen…I love you, and I'll always be here for you." She replied, "I'll always be there for you whenever you need a guiding light, Huntie…because I love you too." Colleen spotted another Cano-Mutant getting ready to hurl a grenade, and she called out **"HUNTIE, DUCK!!"** The Retriever-mix dove, and Colleen fired a burst from her XM-29, blowing the grenade apart in midair. She stared into the Cano-Mutant's eyes, and she said, "Nobody tries to blow up my husband…**UNLESS THEY WANT TO BECOME MY NEXT PUNCHING BAG!!" **

Taking a running start, Colleen drilled a spinning hook kick into the Cano-Mutant's chin, with a cry of **"HIYA..JET LI!!"** The monster sailed backwards, and slammed into the ground, unconscious. Colleen then flattened four more. The first one got her fist in the face, the second one got dropped by an axe kick, she nailed number three with a rising uppercut/palm strike/scissor kick combo, and the last one got a pair of rapid elbow strikes, followed by a reverse over-the-shoulder body slam. After she wiped her hands, Colleen walked up to her husband, and she said, "You okay, 'luv?" Hunter replied, "Thanks to you, I'm just fine. You're incredible, Colleen…you're a great fighter, a wonderful friend, and the best wife I could ever hope for." Colleen hugged Hunter, and she replied, "You're pretty amazing too, Huntie…nobody can make battle plans like you, or lead the team in the same awesome fashion that you can…and there's abso-bloomin'-lutely no other male dog that could ever give me all the love that you do." Hunter smiled, and then he kissed Colleen, before they both headed back into battle.

'_You got the touch_

_You got the power_

_Ya!_

_After all is said and done_

_You've never walked, you've never run,_

_You're a winner!_

_You got the moves, you know the streets_

_Break the rules, take the heat_

_You're nobody's fool!_

_You're at your best when the goin' gets rough_

_You've been put to the test, but it's never enough_

_You got the touch_

_You got the power_

_When all hell's breakin' loose_

_You'll be riding the eye of the storm!_

_You got the heart_

_You got the motion_

_You know that when things get too tough_

_You got the touch_

_You never bend, you never break_

_You seem to know just what it takes_

_You're a fighter!_

_It's in the blood, it's in the will_

_It's in the mighty hands of steel_

_When you're standin' your ground!_

_And you never get hit when your back's to the wall_

_Gonna fight to the end and you're takin' it all_

_You got the touch_

_You got the power_

_When all hell's breakin' loose_

_You'll be riding the eye of the storm!_

_You got the heart_

_You got the motion_

_You know that when things get too tough_

_You got the touch!_

_You're fightin' fire with fire!_

_You know you got the touch!_

_You're at your best when the road gets rough_

_You've been put to the test, but it's never enough_

_You got the touch_

_You got the power_

_Ya!_

_You got the touch_

_You got the power!'_

Blitz spotted four Cano-Mutants ganging up on Sam. He growled menacingly, sending chills up the spines of all four of the enemy soldiers. Blitz said, "Nobody tries to hurt my wife, unless they enjoy pain. **LET THE BITING BEGIN!!"** He rammed his fist into the first one's gut, number two got a knee between the legs, the third one received an elbow strike in the solar plexus, and the last one got Blitz's fangs on his posterior, after getting kicked in the head. He said, "No Cano-Mutant girly boy is going to mess with the girl I love!" Sam said, "Thanks, Blitz…I owe you one." Blitz replied, "I owe you, Sam…you've helped me to mature, you've helped me make peace with Hunter and Colleen, and most of all, you've given me your love, which is more precious to me than anything. I love you, Samantha…and I'll always love you." The German Shepherd smiled, and then she replied, "I love you too, Blitz." They were about to head out, when Ravage tackled Blitz. The Decepticon tried to bite through the armor around Blitz's neck, but Sam kicked the evil robot off. She grabbed one of her incendiary grenades, shoved it into the mouth of the robotic jaguar, and then she said, "Are you hungry, Ravage…**THEN EAT THIS!!"** Sam detonated the grenade, and Ravage was blown to pieces. Blitz said, "Dankeshein, Sam…that monster tried to make kibble out of me." Sam smiled, and then she answered, "Blitz, you helped me to heal my broken heart after my old family was killed, and with your love, I know that I can never go wrong." Blitz hugged his wife, and then the two of them headed back into the battle. Sam caught a Cano-Mutant's fist as it tried to punch her, and then she tossed the slobbering brute over her shoulder. She put down a second one with a triple reverse spinning somersault kick, and a third one went down to a double-fisted hammer strike to the sides of its head. Blitz said, "I'm glad we're married, Sam…you fight just like Colleen. She really taught you well." Samantha replied, "She certainly is a great teacher…and she's also a great friend." Blitz smiled, and he replied, "Ja…and so is Hunter. There's plenty more Cano-Mutant girly boys to hunt down, so let's finish this mission and get back home for our anniversary." Sam smiled at her husband, and the two of them headed back into the fight.

Exile froze a pair of Cano-Mutants into ice sculptures, and then he gut-punched a third one, sending the monster flying into a pair of his fellow mutated beasts. A Cano-Mutated Akita grabbed Kasha from behind, and began dragging her towards a waiting Cano-Mutator. Exile called out, **"YOU LET MY WIFE GO, OR I KICK YOU ALL THE WAY TO SIBERIA!!"** The monster shoved Kasha to the side, and Exile drove his fist into the mutant's gut. Exile's powerful muscles gave him an incredibly strong punch, and the Cano-Mutant went flying into a pile of rope. Exile used the rope to tie the monster up, and he said, "Nobody tries to turn my pretty snow flower into evil mutant dog monster!!" He made his way back over to Kasha, and knelt down at her side. He said, "Are you alright, Kasha?" The female Husky replied, "Da…I am fine, thanks to you, Exile. You save me from becoming walking drool factory servant to evil Parvo-man." Exile replied, "I love you, Kasha, and I won't let anything happen to you. You are more precious to me than anything…aside from our son Alek and rest of our Road Rover comrades. As long as my heart beats, I will love and protect you always." Kasha kissed her husband, and she replied, "I love you too, Exile…with all my heart." The two Huskies got themselves set, and Kasha fired her heat vision into the Cano-Mutator, destroying it. She said, "There, no more turning dogs into monsters for evil Parvo-man." She back-fisted a Cano-Mutant that tried to attack her from the rear, and then she froze six more as they tried coming at Exile. Together, the two of them headed back to help their friends.

Shag tossed a Cano-Mutated Bulldog clean across the room, and then he released Muzzle. The lunatic Rottweiler went berserk on the remaining Cano-Mutants, and Hunter said, "Oh-Kay…I think I've seen enough." Colleen said, "Simply dreadful!!" Blitz said, "I feel a bit queasy here…" Samantha said, "There goes the neighborhood…and everything else!!" Exile said, "I may be tossing my cookies soon." Kasha said, "This is worse than anything on daytime TV…" Shag covered his eyes, and even the Autobots were shocked at Muzzle's unrestrained ferocity. Ratchet looked at Ironhide, and he said, "I saw the Rottweiler back at Road Rover HQ, and he was so calm around the others…but now, he's a one-dog wrecking crew." Ironhide replied, "Well, when Parvo put him through that Cano-Mutator gizmo, it messed with his head something fierce. He's usually strapped to that cart with a straitjacket, unless the Rovers need him to plow the road. He's really calm around them and their kids…and he's Hunter's best friend, aside from Colleen of course. Muzzle and Hunter…they've been best friends since before the team was formed. Hunter saved Muzzle from a dog that tried to attack him after they got caught by Animal Control, and they were in the same cell together, so they've got a bond of friendship between them that can never be broken, just like the bond between Hunter and Colleen." Ratchet replied, "That makes sense. Let's go, Ironhide…there's still some Decepticon Guardians to take down." Ironhide replied, "I'm right behind ya, Ratchet!"

Grimlock sliced the right arm of a Guardian off at the elbow with his Energo Sword, and then he fired a blast from his optical lasers, cutting a huge hole in the behemoth's chest. Transforming into his T-Rex form, he unleashed his flame breath, melting an enormous hole right above one of the missile bays, and then Swoop fired his missiles, blasting the giant Decepticon to pieces. Grimlock said, "No Decepticon can beat Me Grimlock!!" Sludge swung his tail, knocking a Guardian to the ground. He fired his optical lasers at full power, blowing the giant's head off, and he then fired another blast into each missile bay, making sure that the beast stayed down. Slag took down six of the hulking monsters, and Snarl got seven of them. Superion drove his right fist clean through the chest of one Guardian, and he then shot another one in the head. A third one came at him, only to have the powerful Autobot warrior lift him over his head and rip him in half. Defensor shot sixteen of the giant Decepticons to pieces. Skyfire took down eighteen, and then he found himself face-to-face with Starscream. The Decepticon said "So…we meet again, Skyfire. This will be the last meeting between us!!" Skyfire replied, "That's right, Starscream…there's only going to be one of us that walks away from this fight…**AND IT WON'T BE YOU!!" **Starscream shouted back **"WE SHALL SEE ABOUT THAT, YOU PATHETIC AUTOBOT COWARD!!"**

The two of them transformed into their jet modes and took to the skies. Starscream tried a high-speed strafing run, only to have Skyfire pull a sharp Split-S. The Autobot warrior fired a pair of missiles, but Starscream dodged both of them. The sneaky Decepticon spotted a 747 passenger jet, and he saddled up alongside it. He said, **"LISTEN UP, SKYFIRE…UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO INCINERATE THESE PATHETIC FLESHLINGS, DO AS I SAY…SURRENDER NOW!!"** Skyfire zoomed his optics in, and he could clearly see the frightened passengers inside the plane. Starscream said, **"MY PATIENCE WEARS THIN, AUTOBOT…WHAT'S IT GONNA BE…ARE YOU GOING TO GIVE UP, OR DO THESE MISERABLE HUMANS GET A ONE-WAY TICKET TO OBLIVION?!"** Skyfire looked around, until he saw an opening…he could shoot Starscream in the right side of the chest, and safely miss the human passenger jet. Activating the most precise zoom mode of his optical sensors, he said, "Starscream, you've made a BIG mistake…**NOBODY THREATENS HUMANS WHEN THE AUTOBOTS ARE AROUND!! YOU'RE FINISHED!!" **Skyfire let loose with the high-powered blast, and it nailed Starscream right in the chest. Mortally wounded, Starscream plummeted to the earth below, exploding into millions of pieces, all of them incinerated beyond repair. Skyfire clicked over to the radio frequency of the human jet, and he said _'My apol__ogies for the few moments of terror. I hope everyone on board is unharmed.' _The pilot of the 747 replied, _'Thanks to you, all the passengers and crew are safe and sound. Thanks again, Skyfire!!'_ The 747 resumed its course, and Skyfire said to himself, _'This is much better than being a Decepticon…saving the lives of those in need, and fighting to protect the Earth is much more fulfilling than destroying Earth and plundering its natural resources. I'm glad that I chose to join the Autobots.'_ Skyfire rolled to signal victory, and then he headed back to help his fellow Autobots.

Optimus Prime shot a pair of Guardians to pieces, and finally, he spotted Megatron with the crystal. He called out **"DROP THAT CRYSTAL, MEGATRON…THE TIME HAS COME FOR US TO SETTLE THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!!"**

Megatron replied, **"YOU'RE TOO LATE, PRIME…I'VE ALREADY WON!! YOU AND YOUR PATHETIC AUTOBOTS MAY HAVE DESTROYED THE REST OF THE DECEPTICONS, BUT ONCE I FINISH YOU OFF, I'LL GET RID OF THEM, PLUNDER THIS PLANET OF EVERY LAST OUNCE OF ENERGY, AND THEN I SHALL RESTORE ALL OF MY WARRIORS, AND REIGN FOREVER AS THE SUPREME EMPEROR OF THIS GALAXY!! HAHAHA!!"**

Optimus replied, "I don't think so, Megatron…the only place you're going is Road Rover Headquarters…**AS A PIECE OF PLAYGROUND EQUIPMENT!! I PROMISED THAT I'D TURN YOU INTO A JUNGLE GYM, AND THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M GOING TO DO!!"**

Megatron replied, "You can't defeat me, Optimus Prime…you know that, so why do you even try?" Optimus replied, "On the contrary, Megatron…I can defeat you, because my strength comes from my desire to protect and preserve the lives of those around me, and to keep the universe safe from tyrants like you. **ONE SHALL STAND…ONE SHALL FALL!!"** Megatron retorted with, "Why do you rush to sacrifice yourself in vain, Prime…you've lost this battle, but you're too blind to see that. Why can't you just admit defeat?"

Optimus replied, "That's a question you should ask yourself, Megatron…before I tear you apart!!" Megatron shouted, **"NO!! I'LL CRUSH YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!! DIE, OPTIMUS PRIME!!"**

Megatron leaped into the air and tackled Prime, only to have the heroic Autobot leader drive his feet up into his gut, sending him flying backwards into the wall. Megatron pulled himself to his feet, just in time to have Optimus drive his fist into his face, sending him reeling backwards. Megatron tried to raise his fusion cannon, but Optimus simply grabbed Megatron by the wrist, and ripped the arm clean off. Megatron staggered in pain, sparks spewing from his upper torso. He extended his Energon mace, and Optimus brought out his Energon axe. The two of them went at it one-on-one, each one circling the other, waiting for the right moment to strike. Megatron lashed out, but Optimus ducked and rolled, and then he feinted left, and caught Megatron off guard. Prime's Energon axe slashed a gaping wound in Megatron's chest, and Optimus then transformed into his truck mode. He rammed Megatron at 125 mph, sending him flying out through the wall.

Megatron's vision was full of warning displays…his power supply was down to thirty percent, his hydraulic lines were severed, Optimus had badly damaged his gyro-stabilizers, which allowed him to keep his balance, and his vision itself was failing. He could barely see Optimus Prime walking out through the hole in the wall that his forceful ejection had made. Prime said, "This ends here, Megatron…no other planet shall ever have to endure your tyranny…**BECAUSE THIS IS THE END OF THE ROAD FOR YOU!!"** Optimus raised his laser rifle and fired twice, both shots hitting Megatron in the chest. The Decepticon leader exploded, and Prime said, "Ratchet, gather up the pieces. Tear out the circuitry and dispose of it." Ratchet replied, "I'm on it, Prime." Within minutes, Optimus had the pieces that he needed, and he began twisting and bending Megatron's destroyed remains, until he finally had a Jungle Gym. He said, "There…one Jungle Gym, just like I promised Kayla." The other Autobots were busy making playground equipment from the remains of the other shattered Decepticons as well. Omega Supreme destroyed the last of the Decepticon Guardians, and then Wheeljack made a swing-set out of the remains.

Groomer aimed her Stinger missile launcher at Hunter, and she said, "Time to die, ya lousy mutt…the last thing the world needs, **IS A BOTCHED LAB EXPERIMENT LIKE YOU!!"** Groomer was about to fire, with a blur of silver came down in front of her, and chopped her missile launcher in half. She turned to the left, and then she saw a VERY angry Colleen. The Collie said, "You're gonna pay for that, you barber school dropout…**NOBODY TRIES TO KILL MY HUNTIE-WUNTIE!!"** Groomer pulled her pistol, and she said, "Oh calm down, will ya? I was gonna do ya a favor by getting rid of that stupid cur. I'm surprised his own mother admits to being related to him…let alone that you can stand being his teammate, let alone his wife. Ya probably married him out of pity…nobody else would want such a mixed-up mutt!!" Colleen growled out, **"THAT DOES IT, GROOMER!! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR INSULTING MY HUNTIE LIKE THAT!! I MARRIED HIM OUT OF LOVE, AND HIS MOTHER…OUR MOTHER…SHE'S VERY PROUD OF THE FACT THAT SHE CAN CALL HUNTIE HER SON!!"** Colleen launched herself into the air, and she called out **"HIYA…BRUCE LEE!! CHUCK NORRIS!! JACKIE CHAN!!"** Groomer got a rising knee strike to the right side of her head, and then Colleen's foot cracked across her jaw, sending her sprawling. The heroic Collie finished Groomer off with a powerful uppercut, which sent her flying into a large dog kennel. Colleen shut the door and locked it. She said, "There…that should keep ya out of trouble…and don't you EVER insult my Huntie like that again!!"

Hunter said, "Parvo, don't even try to escape. You've lost, and it's time to surrender. I'm taking you in, so just make it easy on yourself and surrender." Parvo replied, "I don't think so, mutt…you're about to lose something…or rather someone, that's very precious to you. You've ruined my plans for complete world domination for the last time…**SAY GOODBYE TO THE PRETTY COLLIE!!"** Hunter punched Parvo in the face as the villain aimed his sniper rifle at Colleen. The impact sent Parvo sprawling, and Hunter was on him instantly. He smashed his right fist into Parvo's ribs, shattering six of them, and the Retriever-mix followed that up by knifing his knee upwards into Parvo's elbow, shattering it. He kicked Parvo with all his might, and the impact drove the big man to his knees. Hunter pulled his fist back, and he said, "Nobody tries to kill my English Rose…**LIGHTS OUT, PARVO!!"** Hunter punched Parvo with every ounce of strength that he had, and Parvo dropped like a rock. Exile froze him, and then he walked over to Parvo's positron cannon. He said, "Now…the time, she has come to take evil Parvo-man's overgrown flashlight apart." Wheeljack walked up, and he said, "I'll give you a hand, Exile." The Husky replied, "Thank you, Comrade Wheeljack." Together, they first isolated the cannon's power supply to prevent the weapon from exploding, and then they removed the positron emitter coil assembly. Wheeljack removed the beam focusing lenses, and then Exile took out the targeting system. Finally, with the massive cannon dismantled, Exile planted some C-4 charges, and he called out **"FIRE IN HOLESKI!!" **

Mirage, Hound, and Bumblebee were planting Thermo-Energon bombs throughout Megatron's space cruiser, and Bumblebee said, "It's incredible, Hound!! We really beat the Decepticons, and Megatron's gone for good. We've won!!" Hound replied, "Well, what did ya expect, little buddy? Optimus is a hundred times the leader Megatron ever was…and as long as he's with us, we can do anything." Bumblebee flashed Hound the thumbs-up, and then Mirage joined them. He said, "I've got the engines wired up. How about you guys?" Hound replied, "We're all set here. Let's get outside and blow this thing to space dust." Optimus Prime said, **"EVERYONE OUT, NOW!!"** Together, the Autobots and Rovers headed outside, and Hound triggered the bombs once they'd gotten to a safe distance. The entire base exploded, and a massive column of flame roared up into the night sky. Trailbreaker used his force field to contain the fire, and it soon burned itself out. Hunter said, "We've done it…together with your help. Thank you, Optimus Prime. We couldn't have done it without you and the rest of the Autobots."

Optimus lowered himself so that he could look Hunter in the eyes, and he replied, "You Road Rovers are brave and noble fighters. I'm very proud to have fought alongside you throughout this mission. Hunter, you and Colleen truly are a wonderful pair, and your children are extremely lucky to have wonderful parents like you. Your mother should be proud as well…she's got the best son and daughter on the planet." Colleen blushed, and Hunter replied, "Thanks…that's nice!!"

Optimus turned to face the rest of the Autobots, and he said, **"AUTOBOTS, TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!!" **Once the Autobots had transformed, the Rovers climbed into Prime's semi cab, after the recycled Decepticons-turned-playground equipment were loaded into the back of Prime's trailer. Blitz and Sam climbed into Sunstreaker, while Exile and Kasha rode inside Sideswipe. Shag and Muzzle climbed into the back of Ironhide, and Parvo was loaded into the back of Ratchet, along with the cage containing Groomer. As they drove back towards Road Rover Headquarters, Jazz clicked over the communications frequency. He said, "Hey Optimus…I think a little victory music would really hit the spot right now." Optimus replied, "I agree, Jazz. Do you have anything in mind?" Hunter replied, "Actually, I've got one. How about 'We Are The Champions', by the Earth music group called Queen?" Prime replied, "That sounds great. Jazz, cue it up." Jazz began playing the music, and the Rovers and Autobots sang it together, as they drove along the road leading back to the Road Rovers' base.

'_I've paid my dues -_

_Time after time -_

_I've done my sentence_

_But committed no crime -_

_And bad mistakes_

_I've made a few_

_I've had my share of sand kicked in my face -_

_But I've come through_

_We are the champions - my friends_

_And we'll keep on fighting - till the end -_

_We are the champions -_

_We are the champions_

_No time for losers_

_'cause we are the champions - of the world!_

_I've taken my bows_

_And my curtain calls -_

_You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it -_

_I thank you all -_

_But its been no bed of roses_

_No pleasure cruise -_

_I consider it a challenge before the whole human race -_

_And I ain't gonna lose -_

_We are the champions - my friends_

_And we'll keep on fighting - till the end -_

_We are the champions -_

_We are the champions_

_No time for losers_

_'cause we are the champions - of the world!'_

After the song ended, the Rovers and Autobots all shared a good, hearty laugh, as they continued their trip home.

**Next Chapter:** **The Rovers and Autobots return to Road Rover HQ, and Optimus presents Kayla with the Jungle Gym that he promised her. The Autobots accept The Master's invitation to join the Rovers for their anniversary party, and the grand celebration gets underway. After the Autobots depart, Hunter goes up to his room to spend the night with Colleen, since it also happens to be the anniversary of the day he fell in love with her. Be here next time for Chapter Eight: Celebrations of Eternal Love.**


	8. Celebration of Eternal Love

**Rovers and Robots in Disguise**

**Story by: ****Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** Having defeated Parvo and the Decepticons, the Rovers and Autobots return to Road Rover Headquarters, and Starlight reacts with joy when she sees her son and daughter home safe and sound. Optimus Prime presents Kayla with the Jungle Gym that he made out of Megatron's remains, much to the young girl's delight. After the Autobots and Rovers are congratulated by Professor Shepherd, the party gets underway. After the party ends, the Rovers bid a fond farewell to their friends, and then Hunter shows Colleen that his love for her will never die.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to either Road Rovers or Transformers, nor do I claim the rights to any of the characters. Road Rovers and all associated characters are property of Warner Brothers. Transformers, and all associated characters, are property of Hasbro. All original characters are property of my imagination.**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Hunter: 'This Magic Moment'-Jay and The Americans**

**Colleen: 'Just Communication'-Two-Mix**

**Song for the Rovers' Dance- 'I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing'-Aerosmith**

**Hunter and Starlight's dance- 'What A Wonderful World'-Louis Armstrong**

**Colleen and Starlight's dance- 'You'll Be In My Heart'-Phil Collins**

**Chapter Eight: Celebration Of Eternal Love**

Starlight had just come out of the shower in her room. As she dried her fur off and reached for her clothes, she flipped on the TV set in her room, and turned it to the local news. The reporter, who Starlight recognized as Rachel LeBlanc. She said, "Good evening, viewers. Behind me, you can clearly see the aftermath of a massive battle that took place just hours ago. This destroyed building was the base of General Parvo and his evil Decepticon allies, led by the maniacal Megatron. The world can sleep without fear tonight…because as of now, Megatron and all of the other Decepticons have been confirmed as being destroyed. Also, General Parvo and his assistant, Groomer…they've been handed over to the authorities. The crystal that they stole, has been given to the Smithsonian Institute in Washington, D.C. Half will be kept by the Smithsonian, and the other half will be sent to the Canadian Museum of Natural History…since their team found it first. The world can thank the brave and noble Road Rovers for this, along with their friends from Cybertron, the Autobots. Optimus Prime, if you can hear this broadcast…thank you and your fellow Autobots…and the Road Rovers, from the bottom of my heart…and the hearts of every freedom-loving man, woman, and child on Earth. This is Rachel LeBlanc, signing off." Starlight smiled…her son and daughter had done it again…they'd not only defeated Parvo, but they'd also aided in the defeat of the powerful Decepticon menace. She couldn't wait for them to get home so that she could congratulate them.

**Vehicle bay of Road Rover HQ…**

Alex and Cassie were decorating the walls with the pictures they'd drawn of their parents, while Kayla added the finishing touches to her picture…one that showed her parents sitting together in a field of flowers. Karina had painted a picture of everyone, and she'd added the Autobots as well. Alek was giving Professor Hubert a hand with blowing up the balloons, when the communications console beeped. Professor Hubert pressed the button to activate the system, and Hunter's face came up on the screen. The Retriever-mix said, _"We're home safe and sound, Professor…and I mean all of us. Could you send the good news along to my mom and the kids, and let The Master know that we're home?" _Professor Hubert replied, _"Of course, Hunter. Great job out there, and welcome home!"_

Once the entry hatch opened up, Optimus Prime drove in first, followed by Jazz and Prowl. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe came next, and then came Mirage, Bumblebee, Hound, and Trailbreaker. The next ones to enter were Ironhide and Ratchet, followed by Wheeljack. The Aerialbots flew in, as did Skyfire. Finally, the Protectobots entered, while Omega Supreme and the Dinobots headed back to Autobot Headquarters, since their large size would be too much for Road Rover HQ to handle. Starlight came in, and she pulled her son and daughter into a warm, loving hug. She said, "Thank the heavens that you both made it back home…Hunter, what happened to your armor?" Hunter replied, "One of the Decepticons tried to shoot Colleen, mom. I couldn't let her die, so I jumped in front of the blast and took it for her." Colleen said, "He's so brave and loyal, mom…I thought he was actually dead for a few minutes…until he sat up when I started rubbing his cheeks. I'll understand if you're upset at me, for almost getting your son killed." Colleen looked down at the floor, until Starlight walked up and hugged her. The female Golden Retriever said, "Colleen, listen to me, dear…you're not the one at fault, not in the least. Hunter shielded you from that blast out of love, not because he wanted to have his life snuffed out." Colleen was still looking down, and she said, "Starlight…I should have paid more attention. If I hadn't let myself get distracted, Huntie never would've needed to take that blast for me. I'm so sorry…" Starlight put her hands on Colleen's shoulders and pulled her close. She said, "Colleen…I told you that I don't blame you at all. You couldn't have known that there was a Decepticon behind you…not when dealing with a Cano-Mutant. I love you as if you were my daughter by birth, Colleen…so please…call me mom." Colleen looked up into Starlight's brown eyes, with tears of joy filling her light blue ones. She said, "Thank you so much, Mom…I love you too." The two of them hugged each other, and Hunter walked over to join them for a family hug. The kids joined in as well, and once they broke apart, Kayla walked over to Optimus Prime. He knelt down to look her in the eyes, and she said, "Optimus, do you have my Jungle Gym?" Optimus replied, "Yes, Kayla…I promised you that I'd bring you a present…and here it is." The rear door of his trailer opened, and he carried the Jungle Gym out. He'd painted it a nice, bright blue, instead of Megatron's harsh color scheme of gray and black. Kayla's eyes lit up with joy, and she wrapped her little arms as far around Prime's left leg as she could. He gently touched her head with one of his massive hands, and it amazed Starlight that a robot so large could be so gentle. The other Autobots came back in, and Wheeljack said, "We've got all the other stuff set up on the beach, Prime…the swing-set, the merry-go-round, and everything else. There were enough scraps left that I was able to make enough playground equipment to donate it to a local school. Skyfire just got back from dropping it off. Optimus replied, "Nicely done, Wheeljack. Now then…Rovers, I assume your Master will be wanting to speak with us about our mission…am I right?"

Hunter replied, "You sure are, Prime. After we debrief…how would you like to stay here for our team's anniversary party. After all…without you and the other Autobots, we wouldn't be alive to celebrate it. It'd really mean a lot to us…especially the kids. So how about it…can you stay?" Optimus conferred briefly with the other Autobots, and then he turned to face Hunter. He said, "We'd be delighted, Hunter." Smiling, the Retriever-mix said, **"TOO COOL!!"** Together, the two teams of heroes made their way towards the Mission Control Room so that Professor Shepherd could congratulate them on a job well done.

The Rovers stopped at the armory, and once they'd removed their armor and placed it back inside the storage lockers, they removed the clips of ammunition from their weapons and stored them away, and finally, they sealed the door to the room. With that done, they rejoined the Autobots and headed into the Mission Control Room. When they had all gathered around the table, Professor Shepherd turned around to face them. He said, "Well done, Road Rovers…and I also want to thank you and your Autobots, Optimus. Without your help, none of these brave and noble canines would have returned alive, and Megatron would very likely have put his plan into motion." Optimus replied, "You have nothing to fear, Professor…I've personally taken care of the threat of Megatron. The only problem you'll have with him now is that he'll occasionally need a new coat of paint and anti-rust coating. I turned him into a Jungle Gym when I finished him off." Professor Shepherd replied, "That's a lovely gift for Kayla and the other children, Optimus…thank you. I'd like to inform you that as of this day on, you and the other Autobots are welcome here at any time." Optimus replied, "Thank you, Professor. If it's alright with you, Hunter invited us to stay for the party. I hope you don't mind."

With a smile on his face, Professor Shepherd said, "Of course I don't mind…you're our friends now, and you deserve to be part of this celebration. Before that, however…I need to speak to the Rovers." Optimus and the other Autobots nodded, and they filed out of the room. The Master said, "Rovers, you've done an exceptional job. You've foiled Parvo's plans for world domination once again, and you've displayed great examples of courage, and unending love. I'm very proud of you all, Rovers…you're good dogs…good, good dogs." Hunter turned to face his teammates, and he gave his rallying call of **"TO THE POWER OF THE PACK!!" **The other Rovers, including the kids and Starlight, responded with their usual **"AAAHHHRRROOO!!"**

The Rovers headed back out to join their Autobot friends, and Ironhide asked, "So…when are we gonna go and see this big shindig?" Professor Shepherd replied, "Funny you should ask that question, Ironhide…we're just about to start, so let's head down to the Rec Room now. We've got a video montage of the Rovers' lives put together, with mission footage, clips of them here at HQ during holidays, birthdays, and other important events. I've edited out some of the scarier footage, to avoid frightening the children." Optimus Prime nodded, and together with the other Autobots, he followed the Rovers as they made their way down to the Rec Room.

**Recreation Center of Road Rover Mission Control…**

Everyone gathered around and found a seat, except for the Autobots. They stood up in the back of the room, and around the sides, as The Master and Professor Hubert got the television ready. Colleen looked around at the decorations. There were hand-drawn pictures from the kids all over the walls, and Karina's painting of the whole group was right up front, hanging above the massive sixty-inch high-definition plasma television screen. The Master took the podium, and he said, "Welcome all, to the Annual Road Rover Anniversary. For these past six years, you have all served with honor, distinction, and courage…and you have also managed to find true love in the process. Hunter and Colleen, Blitz and Samantha…along with Exile and Kasha…I wish you and your families many years of long and happy life. Shag and Scout, you have also been exceptional in your duties. Starlight, ever since you've come to live with us here, you've made both Hunter and Colleen's lives so much brighter, and the kids all love having you around. Through all of the ordeals that you brave canines have faced, you've never lost your resolve to stay true to each other, and you've never forgotten what it means to be part of a team. I'm very proud of you all. Now, without further ado…I proudly present our video montage, which I've titled _'To The Power Of The Pack'._

Hunter and Colleen smiled at one another, and then the lights dimmed. The screen displayed the words _'To The Power Of The Pack-A Video Montage dedicated to the Road Rovers. Video Research done by: Professor Hubert. Directed by: Professor Shepherd.'_

The first scenes that were displayed, were each of the Rovers being 'chosen', and their first time meeting at Headquarters. The scene changed to their battle on the train against the two Cano-Mutants, during their mission to retrieve the molecular stabilizer. Next was the Rovers' first encounter against Captain Zachary Storm, and the Rovers mission to get the stolen United States laser satellite decoder back. Optimus and the other Autobots saw Hunter's dedication and loyalty to his teammate Muzzle, as he dashed back into the erupting volcano, after Storm set it off with the laser on his ship. The scene changed again, this time to pre-dawn at Stonehenge, and Colleen shuddered…this was from when she'd been transformed into a werewolf. Most of it had been edited out, but the scene that played now was where she'd tackled Hunter and tried to rip him apart with her claws. Kayla said, "Mommy, I'm glad daddy was able to rescue you from the werewolves." Colleen replied, "Believe me, darling…so am I." On the screen, Hunter shot the swamp water-covered tennis ball into Colleen's mouth, and she transformed back into her lovely Cano-Sapien self, after the swamp water mixed with her saliva. Next came their mission to Ovitznia to retrieve the Scepter Of The Valley from Colonel Havoc. After that, came the mission to stop Parvo from using a mother T-Rex and her babies for world conquest. The mission against Parvo and Donovan Bell came next, followed by Hunter's brilliantly-engineered attack against Parvo's largest prison facility. Next was the mission to stop Groomer from sacrificing Blitz and Colleen in an Egyptian ritual for eternal life. The battle against Professor Atwater's mutated bugs followed, and then came the Rovers' time-travel mission. Their Amazon sortie to stop Parvo from melting down priceless gold relics came next, and everyone, including the Autobots, laughed when Parvo was knocked on his rear end by the Pyramid of Hope. Next came the second mission against Storm, which showed the Rovers' resourcefulness as normal dogs as they stopped their owners from igniting a mind control-induced nuclear war. Next came their attack on Parvo and his fake UFO, and Hunter's display of dedication as he saved his fellow Rovers from a fire pit in the nick of time, after he returned from his visit to Starlight on the Wyoming farm he'd been born on. The battles against Cheese, Strach, Mordred, Stone, and the captures of Osama Bin Laden, Kim Jong Il, and Mahmoud Ahmedinejad were next. Included in that footage were the happy moments showing the wedding of Hunter to Colleen, and the weddings of Blitz and Sam, and also of Exile and Kasha. The births of the Rovers' children followed, and then came the arrival of Hunter's mother Starlight, when Blitz brought her to Headquarters to spend Christmas with her son, back when Kayla had been just nine months old. The montage lasted for a few hours, and finally ended with a collection of happy family photos of all the Rovers. The final picture was one of them all together on the beach, having a picnic together. Hunter had one arm around Colleen's shoulders, and the other arm around his mother's shoulders. Blitz was hugging Sam, and Exile had Kasha in his arms. The kids were seated up front, with Kayla sitting on Cassie's lap. Alex was just off to the side of his eldest sister, while Karina sat to his left, and Alek sat right next to Karina. Shag was holding Muzzle, and Starlight was in the middle of her son and daughter, with her arms around both of their shoulders. The screen faded to black, and everyone applauded, including the Autobots.

Optimus said, "That was a wonderful montage…and you Rovers truly have been through a lot during your time together. Through it all, you've never lost those bonds that hold you together as teammates, as friends, or most importantly, as family. It has been a pleasure to meet all of you, and I promise you…we will visit you again. Take care, Rovers." Optimus was about to leave, when Kayla said "Optimus…before you leave…can we have one last ride?" Optimus bent down and lightly rubbed his forefinger over Kayla's head. He replied, "Of course, Kayla. Climb in." The young Collie-Retriever mix got a boost from her mother, while Hunter gave his son and his older daughter a hand in getting up. Karina climbed into Sunstreaker, while Alek went with Wheeljack. Together, the Autobots went for a drive through the nearby city of Socorro, New Mexico. They stopped briefly to get some fried dough, and then they came back home.

The kids climbed out, and walked over to stand by their parents. Optimus said, "Farewell, Road Rovers. Enjoy the rest of your anniversary, and we'll see you again someday. Let's go, Autobots." The heroic robots from Cybertron headed off into the distance, and the Rovers waved until their friends were out of sight. Hunter said, "Let's head back inside…we've got a dance coming up, Colleen." The pretty Collie replied, "Yes Huntie…we do, and I'm looking forward to it."

A short time later, the Rovers gathered in the Rec Room, which had been modified into a dance room. The song 'I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing', by Aerosmith came over the speakers, and the Rover couples began to dance.

'_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
__Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
__While you're far away dreaming  
__I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure  
Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever  
Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time  
Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'__d miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
I don't want to miss a thing!'_

When the song ended, Hunter kissed Colleen deeply, while Blitz hugged Sam, and Exile pulled Kasha into a loving embrace. Professor Shepherd took the stage, and he said, "Our next dance will be for Hunter and his mother. The rest of you can dance with whomever you'd like." Colleen decided to dance with her older daughter Cassie, and as the song 'What A Wonderful World' started up, she thought to herself, _'It really is a wonderful world. I've got the best husband in the world, and Huntie's given me three great kids. I've been adopted by his wonderful mother, and I've got the best friends I could ever ask for.'_

'_I see trees of green...red roses too  
I see 'em bloom...for me and for you  
And I think to myself...what a wonderful world.  
__I see skies of blue...clouds of white  
Bright blessed days...dark sacred nights  
And I think to myself ...what a wonderful world.  
The colors of a rainbow...so pretty...in the sky  
Are also on the faces…of people...going by  
I see friends shaking hands...saying...how do you do?  
They're really saying...I love you.  
I hear babies cry...I watch them grow  
They'll learn much more...than I'll never know  
And I think to myself ...what a wonderful world  
(instrumental break)  
The colors of a rainbow...so pretty...in the sky  
Are there on the faces...of people ..going by  
I see friends shaking hands...saying…how do you do?  
They're really saying...I ...love...you.  
I hear babies cry... I watch them grow  
you know they're gonna learn  
A whole lot more than I'll never know  
And I think to myself ...what a wonderful world  
Yes I think to myself ...what a wonderful world.'_

Everyone sat down to have a brief rest, and then the time came for the final dance. Colleen joined Starlight on the dance floor, while Hunter shared this dance with Kayla.

'_Come stop your crying  
__It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
__Hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
__For one so small, you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always  
Why can't they understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different but, deep inside us  
We're not that different at all  
And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know  
When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more  
Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always.'_

When the music ended, Colleen and Starlight hugged each other, and then Hunter walked over to join his wife and mother. The kids followed closely behind, and Hunter said, "This anniversary party has been great! The best part of this is…we're all together, safe and sound. Colleen, how about if we head upstairs now…so I can show you just how much your love means to me." Colleen smiled, and she pulled Hunter into a warm, passionate embrace, before pressing her lips to his. When they pulled apart for air, Colleen replied, "Lead on, Huntie." Hunter and his family wished everyone else goodnight, and then they headed upstairs.

**Hunter and Colleen's room…**

After they paused to say goodnight to Starlight again, Hunter and Colleen headed into their bedroom. Alex and Cassie headed for their room, and Kayla went with them, since the three of them shared the same room. Hunter looked out at the star-filled night sky, and he said, "Colleen…this is just like the first night that we kissed…the night that I told you that I loved you. It's been seven years since we first met, and six years that we've been married…but it seems like only yesterday. I'll never be able to get enough of your love, my English Rose." Colleen gently wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulders, and she replied, "I know, Huntie…the day our team formed…it was the most wonderful day of my life, along with our wedding, and the births of our kids…and of course, mom coming to live with us. The day I met you, Huntie…I knew in my heart that I could never love anyone other than you. My heart will always be yours, Huntie…from now until the end of time." Hunter kissed Colleen, and stars danced across their vision. When they pulled apart, Hunter said, "Colleen, I'd like to sing this song for you, called 'This Magic Moment', by Jay and The Americans. I think it's perfect for tonight." Colleen's blue eyes lit up with tears of joy, and she said, "Huntie…that's such a pretty song, and I'd love to hear it from the love of my life." Hunter kissed her on the cheek, and then he began to sing for her.

'_This magic moment  
So different and so new  
Was like any other  
Until I met you  
And then it happened  
It took me by surprise  
I knew that you felt it too  
I could see it by the look in your eyes  
__Sweeter than wine  
Softer than a summer's night  
Everything I want, I have  
Whenever I hold you tight  
__This magic moment,  
While your lips are close to mine,  
Will last forever,  
Forever, 'til the end of time  
_

_This magic moment  
So different and so new  
Was like any other  
Until I met you  
__And then it happened  
It took me by surprise  
I knew that you felt it too  
I could see it by the look in your eyes  
__Sweeter than wine  
Softer than a summer's night  
Everything I want, I have  
Whenever I hold you tight_

_This magic moment…'_

Colleen's eyes were filled with tears of happiness when Hunter finished, and she said, "Oh Huntie…that was so pretty…and so perfect for us. I've got one for you too…called 'Just Communication', by Two-Mix." Hunter kissed Colleen, and the pretty Collie began to sing for the one and only male dog that would ever be in her heart.

_Just wild beat communication  
While being pounded by rain  
I want to express this unfading passion  
with my entire body, tonight!  
__**Short Instrumental  
**  
I held your damp shoulders to warm you.  
Your fingers tremble;  
what are they seeking?  
Even if it's in broken speech,  
I want you to tell me your pain.  
Pretending that the pain's worn off  
doesn't make you an adult._

_I want to protect that look in your eyes  
Believe in the love that can change sadness to strength._

Just wild beat communication  
Don't be afraid of anything.  
Because no one's going to take away our shared feelings of now.  
Just wild beat communication  
While being pounded by rain  
I want to express this unfading passion  
with my entire body, tonight!

_I want to spend the night  
nestled close to you until the faraway dawn.  
We can lose everything else,  
as long as we don't lose tenderness.  
Through kisses, more than words,  
we feel each other's heartbeats,  
drawing passion near;  
momentary, yet eternal...  
I want to gaze at you, painfully, intensely.  
You're so precious to me  
it almost brings me to tears._

_Just wild beat communication  
Don't surrender anything,  
because when you have someone who understands you,  
you can fight on._

Just wild beat communication  
Don't let go of love  
Unleash all of the complexities of your heart, and show me  
your true self, overflowing and passionate, tonight!

Just wild beat communication  
Don't be afraid of anything.  
Because no one's going to take away  
our shared feelings of now.

Just wild beat communication  
While being pounded by rain  
I want to express this unfading passion  
with my entire body, tonight!'

When Colleen finished singing, Hunter pulled her close, and she let herself melt against him. Her fingers began to gently massage his back, while he traced her spine with one hand, and gently caressed her hair with the other one. They slowly made their way over to their bed, and within minutes, Colleen sank down onto the soft mattress, with Hunter following close behind. Seconds later, the two of them let the rest of the outside world fade away, as they lost themselves in the heat of their love for one another.

Exile and Kasha finished reading, and once they'd turned out the lights, Kasha rolled onto her side, and rested her head on Exile's chest. She said, "Is wonderful night, Exile...we stop evil Parvo-man and Decepticons from destroying planet Earth, and we all come home safe and soundski. I want to be thanking you for saving me, Exile...I never knew any dog like you before. I love you, Exile, and I want to be with you always." Exile said, "I love you too, my little flower...and we will always be together." Before long, the two Huskies began a fiery bout of passion. After they'd cleaned up, the two of them quickly fell into a peaceful sleep.

Blitz and Samantha were just finishing a bowl of popcorn, and when Blitz returned from putting the bowl away, Sam kissed him, long and deep. She said, "Until I met you, Blitz, I never knew what true love was...at least not in the sense of the love that I have for you. My heart was broken when I lost my old family to that arsonist, but now that I have you and Karina...I've got a new family to start over with. I love you, and I always will." Blitz replied, "Sam, without you...I'd never have gotten a chance at the friendship that Hunter and Colleen have both given me. You're the best thing to ever happen in my life, and I'll never let you go. I love you, Samantha...forever." In just a few short seconds, Blitz and Sam began holding each other very close. Once they finished, they took a shower, cleaned up the room, and they were soon fast asleep on the fresh, warm sheets.

After their passionate activities were finished, Hunter and Colleen stripped the bed, and then they put on new sheets, before going in to clean up. After they finished washing and rinsing, they dried off their fur, and made their way back to the bed. Colleen said, "Sleep tight, Huntie. I love you." Hunter kissed the lovely blue-eyed Collie, and then he replied, "I love you too, Colleen. Goodnight." Hunter pulled Colleen close, and she snuggled herself against him. After a final goodnight kiss, the two destined soulmates fell into a peaceful slumber. Hunter and Colleen both knew that their love was surely destined to last forever, and neither one of them would have it any other way.

**The End.**


End file.
